Despues de la Guerra y la Muerte
by Nana-C-lover
Summary: Oneiros, Ikelos, Phantasos y Morpheo heredan las responsabilidades de Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos al finalizar la Ultima Guerra Santa. Comienza una reforma en el Mukai y los espectros están en la reconstrucción del infierno. Intermedio...
1. La Encomienda

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi. Yo no gano dinero ni escribiendo ni publicándolo.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: la Encomienda**

**Como resultado de la Guerra Santa entre Athena y Hades, el Meikai y los Campos Eliseos han desaparecido. Ya no hay lugar de castigo para las almas de los corruptos y perversos; debido a eso, las almas regresan a la tierra para reencarnar. Parece que los pecados de la humanidad quedarán impunes…**

**Sin embargo…**

**Ésto es Morphia: la cárcel de las ilusiones, el océano de éxtasis, sepulcro de las pesadillas. La prisión en donde el retorno no existe, ubicada en lo profundo del Reino de los Sueños, el Mukai.**

- Vamos, Morpheo, no mientas. Tu narración va pésima… no, espera ¿Con quien estás hablando?- interrumpió Phantasos, acercándose desde atrás.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Oneiros? – Preguntó el dios de la Forma seriamente.

- Ya despertó de su reposo. Fue el que más tiempo tardó en sanar de nosotros cuatro, así que no lo culpo si duerme un poco más. - respondió la deidad de la Pseudoforma.

- Ya es hora. Debemos ponernos en marcha.- culminó Morpheo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora! – agregó Ikelos uniéndoseles mientras caminaban en un amplio pasillo en la oscuridad.

**Aquel lúgubre corredor por el que las deidades transitaban poseía una densa atmósfera. Un sepulcral silencio, el cual era quebrantado por algún alarido a kilómetros de distancia, era lo único que inundaba aquel desolado páramo en su totalidad. Parecía imposible abrirse paso en el desorden de ilusiones y pesadillas que ocupaban el espacio caóticamente. Las luces y sombras reptaban por los muros y en el suelo sin rumbo fijo.  
**

**Al final del recorrido, los dioses se reunieron en torno de dos inertes figuras gemelas que se erguían en un muro ubicado al medio del Reino de los Sueños. Una de las sombrías figuras emitió una débil luz y:**

- Ahora que están ustedes cuatro aquí, seré lo suficiente claro antes de volver a perder la conciencia. La razón por la que no los dejé tomar parte en la reciente Guerra Santa era que Hades-sama no había considerado la destrucción parcial de su reino cuando Athena invadió el Meikai. Por consiguiente, yo mismo había puesto en disposición de Hades-sama parte del Reino de los Sueños para poder albergar la totalidad de las almas de los humanos cuando destruyera el mundo completamente. Ustedes cuatro habrían gobernado el Mukai en el nuevo orden universal. No obstante, no había considerado la derrota por parte de nuestro ejército en la guerra.-

- Ya veo. Entonces fue por eso que usted nos ordenó traer sus almas aquí - dijo Ikelos, en reverencia.

- Así es. Antes de perder el alma de Thanatos, les pedí que nos trajeran aquí, sin importar los cuerpos que ocupábamos. Puesto que fuimos derrotados, habíamos perdido nuestra utilidad para Hades-sama. Sin embargo, aún queda vigente mi tarea para ustedes. Aún los humanos poseen alma y estas no pueden volver a la Tierra impunes de sus deshonrosos actos. - prosiguió la voz de la figura sombría, cuya débil luz se estaba extinguiendo.

- Señor Hypnos, nosotros estamos dispuestos aceptar su Encomienda sea cual fuere.- Pronunció Oneiros solemnemente.

- Ahora, ustedes mis hijos, tienen todo este reino, el Mukai, bajo su jurisdicción. Encomiendo la administración de las almas: Hagan de este lugar un infierno para los infieles y un lugar de descanso eterno para los verdaderos justos. No les den la oportunidad de retornar a la vida jamás. Todo el legado de Hades-sama, Thanatos y el mío les es entregado en sus manos.- culmino la voz de Hypnos y la luz tenue se apagó.

**Los cuatro dioses del sueño meditaron lo que su padre les había dicho.**

- ¿Podrías explicarlo de nuevo, Oneiros? - dijo Phantasos.

- El señor Hypnos nos encargó las tareas de lo que era el Meikai, Eliseos, la Muerte y el Reino de los Sueños a nosotros.- respondió Oneiros.

- Este lugar no esta en condiciones de albergar nada como prisión que debería ser.- dijo Ikelos, pateando una pared que se desmoronó en el acto.

- El terreno de mi jurisdicción, Morphia, está en un caos total. Difícilmente mantendría el sueño eterno de los héroes y reyes ocupándome de otras tareas.- pronunció Morpheo.

- Este lugar es enorme. Organizarlo puede llevar un tiempo. Y eso sin contar la tarea de formar un límite: la división que significa un lugar para el Infierno y el Paraíso.- agregó el oráculo de los dioses.

- ¡Hey! ¿No oyeron lo que el Señor Hypnos dijo? Si nos fue entregado el legado de Hades-sama, quiere decir que también podremos tener lo que le pertenecía.- alegó Phantasos intentando animar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Te refieres a esa mano de obra barata? – preguntó Ikelos.

- Sí, a ellos. Los que fueron espectros de Hades-sama alguna vez deberán servir nuevamente para darle algún sentido a su existencia. Sino, serían una carga más para nosotros.- agregó la deidad de la Pseudoforma y sus hermanos sonrieron aprobando la idea.

- Los espectros deben estar en la Tierra muy cómodos con esto de que las almas se liberaron del Meikai. Los traeremos aquí. - dijo Oneiros, y se revistió de su surplice.

- Será interesante, saldremos de cacería.- dijo Ikelos y tronó sus dedos.

- Debemos traerlos aquí con cuerpo y alma, sino resultarán inútiles.- expresó Morpheo.

- ¡Propongo un juego! ¡El que atrape más en la cuenta de los 108 gana! – prorrumpió Phantasos alegremente, y se colocó su "femenina" máscara.

- ¿Qué vamos a ganar? – preguntó extrañado la deidad de las pesadillas. Antes de poder recibir una respuesta, Phantasos, Oneiros y Morpheo habían partido.

**Así comenzó la cacería por todo el mundo de la luz. Cada deidad se valió de sus habilidades para poder atrapar a los que habían sido espectros. Morpheo optó por atraparlos mientras dormían, valiéndose de las almas que visitaban el Reinos de los Sueños y ahorrándole trabajo. Ikelos utilizó portales dimensionales en los cuales atrapó grandes cantidades de personas indiscriminadamente. Estaba disfrutando mucho la cacería cuando Oneiros le recordó que debían evitar rejuntar más responsabilidades, así que vevolvieron las almas sobrantes.. Phantasos se valió de ilusiones varias para atraparlos como moscas en una telaraña. Oneiros simplemente los teletransportaba al tocarlos. Tarea sencilla.**

**Los espectros fueron encarcelados en el Mukai. Poco a poco, recobraban la consciencia, dándose cuenta de todo el horror. Todos estaban exactamente como habían sido arrancados del mundo humano: algunos en pijamas, otros en ropas "civiles"... Lástima por los que fueron secuestrados cuando tomaban un baño. **

- ¿¡Tú otra vez!? – gritó pasmado Chesire de Caith Sith al ver a Edward.

- ¿¡qué estamos haciendo aquí!? – acompañó el espectro de Silfo.

- Parece una especie de reunión familiar forzada.- Dijo Myu de Papillion, refregando sus ojos, algo somnoliento.

- Esto debe ser un sueño.- Dijo Lune de Balrog pasmado, y reincorporándose.

- ¿En serio sueñas conmigo? ¡Vaya! ¡Debo decir que me siento halagado! – exclamó Verónica de Nasu y muchos rieron.

- Puede que esto sea una pesadilla.- dijo Violatte, que estaba en un llamativo pijama, algo similar al de Aiacos. Para dar detalles, podemos decir que era natural, fresco, liviano y hasta atractivo, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno. Muy bien, se los vamos a resumir en dos palabras: Ropa íntima.

- Probemos si esto es un sueño: ¿Te duele? – dijo Queen de Alraune y pellizcó la mejilla de Gordon de Minotauro. _(Aclaración: Mejilla de la cara)_

- Sí, si duele. – contestó el espectro, y su mejilla izquierda_ (de su rostro) _se hinchó. Muchos espectros comenzaron a reírse.

- Aprovechando el encuentro, quisiera preguntarle algo a Radamanthys. En todo este tiempo que estuvimos en el mundo humano ¿¡No pudiste hacer algo con esa ceja!? – profirió Pharao.

- Es que en las fiestas, las chicas siempre van por la ceja frondosa.- dijo Minos, sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Tokusa de Hannuman.

- Así tienen de donde agarrarse.- respondió Aiacos haciendo una pose rara y la risotada fue general.

- Oigan ¿¡Quién les da derecho a reírse de mí!? – exclamó el espectro de Wyvern enojado.

- No se ofenda Radamanthys-sama. Tome en cuenta quien hace ese comentario.- dijo Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- Cierto. Por ejemplo Pharao: uno pensaría que ese peinado de idiota venía sólo por el Surplice, pero ahora vemos que no.- agregó Valentine de Harpía.

- ¡No es justo! Aparecer aquí justo cuando iba a consumar una relación con una persona muy especial. – se quejó Verónica.

- Ah, ya veo. Alguien que amas y acepta tal y como eres.- dijo burlonamente y riéndose Raimi.

- Pues… lo de mi "condición" lo iba a averiguar ahora, si a "eso" te refieres.- aclaró el espectro de Nasu.

- Claaaaro. Se habría sorprendido mucho de encontrar algo de sobra.- comentó Niobe, señalando hacia su zona abdominal.

- Fue demasiada información la que dieron.- se quejó Byaku de Nicromante.

- No. Es tu imaginación la que te juega una mala pasada.- dijo Gregory de Gembu.

- Debe haber alguna forma de salir de este lugar.- pensó en voz alta Kagaho de Benhu, al margen de sus viejos colegas.

**La conmoción y la algarabía copaban el lugar. Muchos espectros se alegraron por reencontrarse y buscaban alguna salida. Otros disputaban y peleaban entre ellos. Hasta que las discusiones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Oneiros, Phantasos, Ikelos y Morpheo.**

**.**

Continuará....

* * *

.

**Nota de Verónica:** ¡Sí! esta vez la autora se ausentó así que me tomé la libertad de comentar el capítulo. No sería la primera vez que los dioses nos ponen en apuros. Por cierto, hay otro fic con nosotros de protagonistas, pero en sí no es una precuela. Esta historia no guarda una relación muy estrecha con **"Cuidando de la Pequeña Pandora"**, pero si quieren leer más de los espectros, ahí tienen. De momento, dejaré algunas aclaraciones y la sección de posibles preguntas y respuestas.

.

**Aclaraciones**

**Final de la Guerra con Hades:** Es cierto que cuando Hades es derrotado su reino desaparece. Lo que en este fic es planteado es factible, ya que Hypnos tiene un carácter más precavido y seguro contaba con un plan de respaldo. Los Oneiros no tuvieron participación en la última Guerra Santa. Mhh, qué decepción, yo tampoco participo. Kurumada ni habría pensado en mí.

**El Reino de los Sueños:** (También es llamado **"Mukai".)** Está dividido en varias secciones. Este lugar es terriblemente extenso, y se ubica en otra dimensión. Hypnos transportaba las almas a este lugar, a él no le gustaba la muerte violenta. Una de esas secciones es llamada Morphia, que es en donde Morpheo mantiene cautivas las almas de Reyes y Héroes en un profundo sueño y estas no reencarnan. Habrá más información de este lugar en el correr de los capítulos. Yo no tengo mucha idea, yo le servía a Thanatos en el Meikai.

.

.

* * *

**Sección Verónica Responde:**

**¿Hypnos y Thanatos estan muertos?:**

En este fic se plantea que sus almas hayan huido al Mukai, posiblemente. Cuando se rompió el sello (desapareció esa estrellita de sus cabezas) significó que estos no podrían ser encerrados. Quizas es posible que en el basto terreno del Mukai encuentren descanso.

**¿Este REALMENTE es un fic de Comedia? **

Sí, sí lo es. El hecho de que tenga un comienzo tan serio es como la calma antes de la tormenta. Además, si las cosas van demasiado bien, saben que a mí me encanta echarlas a perder.

**¿Habrá fanservice?**

¡Cuenten con ello!

**¿Habrá sangre?**

Sí, obvio.

_**No se olviden de dejar su review. La continuidad de este fic depende de ellos.**_


	2. La Asignacion Parte I

**Capítulo 2: La Asignación. (Parte I)**

**Anteriormente, los dioses del sueño habían recibido más responsabilidades de las que podrían cumplir. (Las cuales eran convertir al Reino de los sueños en el Cielo, el Infierno y no perder las otras asignaciones.)**

**Así que decidieron traer a trabajar a los espectros, secuestrándolos del mundo humano.**

- Muy bien, lacras, no tenemos tanto tiempo, así que quiero que cierren esas cañerías a las que llaman bocas y ¡HAGAN SILENCIO! – prorrumpió Ikelos. Un sepulcral silencio se adueñó de la sala que ocupaban los recientes huéspedes del Mukai.

- Seré claro del porqué los trajimos aquí: ustedes, los antiguos servidores de Hades-sama, son parte del legado que nos fue entregado cuando la Última guerra Santa culminó. – pronunció autoritariamente Morpheo.

- Quizás con esta oportunidad que les damos de servirnos ustedes no sean tan inútiles, como demostraron anteriormente. – dijo Oneiros, cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Mhp! Miren quien habla de inutilidad, siendo dioses menores. – musitó Caronte, conociendo que ellos habían sido sellados por la flecha de un santo de Athena anteriormente.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó Ikelos, apareciendo de atrás del espectro amenazadoramente. Un indescriptible fulgor inundó sus ojos, y el antiguo balsero desapareció de vista.

- Bueno, pero ya que van a quedarse, hay que hacerles espacio. Ustedes serán constructores en el nuevo orden.- pronunció Phantasos sonriente.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntó Zeros de Rana, que también desapareció.

- Nosotros ponemos las reglas aquí. No tenemos por qué estarles explicando todo.- dijo Oneiros, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Se los diré de otra forma: si yo les digo que ustedes son perros, todos van a ladrar. ¿Entendido? – agregó Ikelos, reapareciendo.

- Pobre Chesire. Le será imposible. Los gatos no ladran, es una pena. - dijo Verónica en tono irónico.

- ¿Podremos ponerle correas a los espectros? – preguntó Phantasos con aires de emoción. Ikelos solo meneó la cabeza, mientras Morpheo y Oneiros veían discutir a los espectros.

- Tú debes conocer de este tema, Radamanthys. Digo, por poco y no eras uno de los corceles del carruaje de Pandora-sama.- agregó Aiacos codeando al espectro de Wyvern, el cual le devolvió una mirada asesina.

- Imagina eso. La espalda de Radamanthys-sama llena de cicatrices de latigazos. – comentaba Mils de Elfo.

- No, no. Estas confundiendo. El que tiene el látigo es Lune de Balrog, no Pandora.- agregó Byaku metiéndose en la conversación.

- Siento que están desvirtuando el tema.- objetó Lune ofendido.

- ¡Bah! No te ofusques por el comentario. Todos sabemos que eres muy uke y que jamás harías tal cosa.- dijo Minos, dándole torpemente una palmada en al espalda a Lune.

- Los calladitos son los peores, créeme.- agregó Youma de Mefistófeles sugerentemente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ya riéndose Chesire.

**Los espectros discutían de nuevo entre ellos y los Oneiros se miraron entre sí, con la incertidumbre de que si estaban haciendo bien en usar tales especimenes tan "especiales" para sus tareas. **

- ¿Por qué están tan animados? ¿Es que acaso no entienden la seriedad del asunto? ¿No tienen miedo acaso? – preguntó algo atónito la deidad de las Ilusiones.

- Somos espectros. Difícilmente le tendríamos miedo a la muerte, o lo que haya después de ella. Mucho menos al Reino de los Sueños – respondió Kagaho sentenciosa y orgullosamente.

- Les explicaré esto de manera que puedan entenderlo: las almas de los humanos quedarán eternamente encerradas aquí, sin posibilidad de reencarnar. Ustedes, espectros, serán todo un caso especial: como los hemos traído aquí con sus cuerpos y almas, el límite entre lo real y los sueños esta roto. Sus peores pesadillas serán encarnadas y serán reales. Esto va para todos aquellos que no le temen a la muerte. No les daremos el privilegio de desaparecer jamás. ¿Entendieron? - explicó Morpheo.

**El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Ya no había risitas ni comentarios por lo bajo.**

- Como el que calla otorga, ¡me parece que eso fue un sí! – exclamó feliz la deidad de las Ilusiones, y de repente, todos vistieron sus Surplices nuevamente.

- ¿Son reales, no? – preguntó Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- Seguramente. Se ve que hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí.- respondió Gordon de Minotauro, examinando todo el entorno que les rodeaba.

**Los Oneiros abandonaron la sala donde estaban. Mientras tanto, los espectros aprovecharon a recorrer el lugar.**

- El Mukai se ubica en otra dimensión. Este lugar estaba bajo la jurisdicción de Hypnos hasta ahora. Es una prisión en la que incluso han habido dioses encerrados. Tiene distintas secciones comandadas por los Oneiros. - dijo Lune de Balrog.

- Agradecemos a Lune por el innecesario tour del área de trabajo.- respondió Pharao sarcásticamente y aplaudiendo. En ese momento, Caronte le cayó encima.

- ¿Saben? ahora que lo pienso, siento que falta alguien. – Dijo Chesire, sentado de cuclillas en el umbral de una puerta a un sueño.

- Cierto. Pero bueno, veamos qué se puede hacer aquí.- respondió Edward de Silfo.

**Los cuatro dioses del sueño se habían ido a debatir la organización de las tareas, la repartición de espectros y algunos asuntos más de suma importancia. **

- Veamos si son ciento ocho espectros, a cada uno nos corresponde... mmh… dos, y llevo el uno, y… - calculaba en voz alta la deidad de la Ilusión con aires de ternura y contando con sus dedos.

- Veintisiete, Phantasos. – respondió Morpheo.

- No. Opino que es mejor que nos quedemos con lo que cada uno pudo reunir en la Tierra.- objetó Ikelos.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo! – farfulló Phantasos, quitándose la máscara.

- Oneiros fácilmente atrapo más del a mitad, no tienes de qué jactarte, Ikelos. Respondió el dios de la Forma.

- Pues sería lo mejor saber para qué son buenos estos espectros. Reunir un número importante de inútiles no es una gran hazaña. Así que lo mejor es dividirlos en alguna especie de organización a la que ellos se ajusten.- prorrumpió Oneiros.

- ¿Sugieres que nos tomemos la molestia de hacer una especie de entrevista personal para ellos? – preguntó ofuscado la deidad del Miedo y las Pesadillas.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – exclamó Phantasos.

- Muy bien. Vamos a comenzar con esto, no hay tiempo que perder.- culminó Morpheo.

**De la nada, los dioses convocaron a los espectros a donde ellos estaban, pusieron una especie de estrado alto donde se sentaron cual si fueran jueces sentenciosos.**

- Lo diré una sola vez, así que presten atención: ustedes ejecutarán las tareas que nosotros les asignaremos de ahora en adelante. Tendrán a cargo las labores de construcción de las distintas prisiones y habitaciones para el nuevo Meikai y Eliseos. Además, también ayudaran en la administración del sueño para los humanos. Ese servicio está subdividido en 4 departamentos. - prorrumpió Oneiros con voz fuerte y sentenciosa.

- Serán asignados a sus labores con respecto a sus habilidades para que no nos sean una carga más a quien nos corresponda su servicio.- prosiguió Morpheo.

- Muy bien. Ahora les explico qué dios corresponde a cada labor. – dijo Phantasos, con voz firme. Aclaró su voz, y continuó: el Departamento de Premoniciones, Deja vús, sueños de carácter revelador, epifanías y sueños de los dioses queda a cargo de Oneiros.-

- Esa parece tarea aburrida.- Opinó Minos.

- Depende. ¿Imaginas que alguna vez toque ir a los sueños de Venus? – alegó Verónica.

- Lo que sea, pero yo Ni loco visito los sueños de Dionisos. Me dan mala espina.- objetó Chesire.

- ¡Sus fiestas podrían ser divertidas!- agregó Youma.

- ¡Shh! – silenció Byaku de Nicromante.

- el Departamento de Sueños relacionados a experiencias previas, Sueños de los dioses y héroes, sueños de estado comatoso y Estado de hipnosis corresponde a Morpheo. – prosiguió Phantasos.

- Este sí que sería aburrido. Imagina lo que es estar estudiando las cabezas de las personas para poder hacerlos soñar. Yo paso.- dijo Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- No importa, veremos en donde nos asignan a cada uno.- agregó Queen de Alraune para quese callara.

- El departamento de Pesadillas, Malos viajes por consumo de estupefacientes, sugestiones producidas por el miedo, insomnio y castigos divinos para quitar el sueño queda a cargo de Ikelos.-

- Yo entro en este. ¡Queremos sangre! – exclamó Wimber de Murciélago, acompañado de algunas vociferaciones de sus compañeros de atrás, en los que distinguimos a Cube de Dullahan.

- Por último y no menos importante, el Departamento de Alucinaciones, buenos viajes producidos por estupefacientes, ilusiones ópticas, espejismos, fantasías y sueños húmedos quedan a cargo de mí, Phantasos.-

- ¿¡Dónde firmo!? – prorrumpió la voz de algún espectro desde el fondo. Muchos sonrieron con la propuesta de trabajo de Phantasos.

**Así, comenzó la entrevista laboral de los espectros.**

** Continuará...**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Nota de Phantasos: **Hola! Sé que este capítulo pudo haber parecido algo lentoa la hora de narrar los hechos. Resulta que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Así que espero que se queden con ganas de ver cómo vamos a asignar los espectros. No se preocupen, habrá mucho sufrimiento por delante para todos ellos., pero necesitábamos este capítulo para poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Es por eso que ene ste capítulo hubo muchas explicaciones. Así que espero que esperen con ansias ver más. ¿No se alegran de verme comentando?

**Aclaraciones:**

1*: No, no soy malo en matemáticas. Se supone soy un dios. ¿Pero a que no me veo lindo con esta máscara? También contando con estos dedos de marfil.

2*: sí, soy hombre.

3* **Sobre las tareas de los dioses del Sueño:** Bueno, mis hermanos y yo usualmente dividimos el trabajo para poder conllevar la convivencia. Sería muy malo que nosotros estuviéramos en desacuerdo.

4*** El Mukai**: con el avance de los capítulos tendrán un poco más de detalles de este Reino. Es una lástima que no pueda darles un tour.

5*: **Venus:** nombre romano de la diosa de la belleza y el amor. No escribimos Afrodita para evitar confusiones hilarantes y yaois.

6*** Dionisios:** ^_^ dios de las fiestas, el alcohol, el vino y... orgías. Sin Comentarios.

7* **Estupefacientes:** Drogas.

* * *

**Phantasos Responde:**

**Yui-3000**: (…) una de las prisiones de hielo ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Valentín?

La respuesta es correcta, se llama Valentine de Arpía (Harpy). Sé que te has contestado a ti misma el nombre del "Copito de Nieve", pero me encanta agregar líneas si el espacio me lo permite.

**Niyara** * ¿Qué ocurrirá con los dioses gemelos?

Mi padre y el señor Thanatos se encuentran dormidos dentro del Mukai. Lo único que queda de ellos son solo sus almas. Es una pena, así por eso nos vimos forzados a trasladar las ocupaciones correspondientes al Meikai y Eliseos. Lo más seguro es que en algún momento despierten. Eso espero.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp** *¿Aiacos también estaba como Violatte?

Sí, ambos en ropa interior en el capi pasado (hasta que los vestimos con sus Suplices). Bueno, el que los atrapó en la cacería de espectros fue Oneiros y aún no le he pedido detalles sobre lo que estaban haciendo antes de que los trajeran. Quizás si le pida detalles ayude con mi trabajo, pero es otra historia.

**Lalo-chan:** ¿Puedo aparecer en tu fic cuando inicie la tormenta?

No. Lo siento mucho. Tampoco le damos la oportunidad a la autora de comentar. Es algo verdaderamente justo, considérenos elitistas. No he entendido el asunto de los clones.

**¿En dónde esta Pandora?**

Se acabó el espacio. Tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima para poder saberlo.

Dejarás un review  
:: Insertar mensaje subliminal ::


	3. La Asignacion Parte II

**Capítulo 3: La Asignación (Parte II)**

**.  
**

**Como fue visto anteriormente, los espectros iban a ser reclutados por cualquiera de los dioses del Sueño en sus respectivos departamentos y también tendrían que trabajar construyendo las áreas del nuevo Meikai y de Eliseos.**

- Muy bien. Veamos quién será el primero en pasar a demostrar para qué sirven.- pronunció sentencioso Oneiros. A continuación, Pharao se adelantó y grandilocuentemente, se inclinó antes los dioses, y muy seguro de sí mismo, levantó la mirada y dijo:

- Mi nombre es Pharao de Esfinge. Yo tenía bajo mi jurisdicción la Segunda Prisión, además, también tenía el privilegio de deleitar a Hades-sama con mis melodías –

- ah, es el que cuidaba del perro. Quizás él te sirva a ti, Ikelos, que trabajas con bestias en las pesadillas.- dijo desencantado Oneiros.

- Entre los que voy a tener bajo mi mando no quiero a un cuida-perros con cara de niña.- se quejó el dios de las pesadillas, mientras los demás espectros se reían.

- No sean tan duro con él. Miren que cuidar de un perrote así requiere mucho.- dijo Edward de Silfo sarcásticamente.

- Claro. El perro hacía todo el trabajo de torturar almas mientras Pharao rascaba su… bénet todo el día – murmuró Chesire entre risitas.

- Mh, si es música, entonces sí sirve en el departamento de trabajos de Ikelos y las bestias. Lo apuntaré allí. Que pase el siguiente. – alegó Morpheo anotando algo en un libro gigante. Pharao con su orgullo herido se ubicó atrás de todos los demás presentes. Aiacos de Garuda fue el siguiente en dar un paso al frente.

- ¡CONTRATADO! – exclamó Phantasos, golpeando un martillo en el estrado. Aiacos lo miró atónito y éste le guiñó un ojo. Oneiros se mantuvo serio mirando a su hermano, y profirió:

- Pero por lo menos podrías haber esperado a qu…-

- ¡Contratado, contratado! – prosiguió la deidad de las ilusiones efusivamente martillando en el estrado reiteradas veces.

- Pasemos al siguiente. – dijo Morpheo, continuando sus anotaciones. Una criatura reptó hasta el frente de todos.

- Me llamo… Myu… de Papillion. – musitó ese insólito y repugnante ser.

- Ah. Es extraño, no lleva un Surplice. – opinó la deidad de las ilusiones.

- Sólo esperen unos minutos. – respondió Myu y comenzó a formar una crisálida. Pasaron unos minutos, pero no se movía.

- ¡De esta forma vamos a tardar demasiado! – prorrumpió el dios de las pesadillas, ya con su paciencia agotada y pateando la crisálida.

- Es cierto. Espectros, es hora de que nos muestren sus habilidades.- respondió Oneiros.

**El lugar donde todos estaban presentes comenzó a mutar de manera retorcida. Los sueños y pesadillas emergieron de las profundidades del Mukai y comenzaron a concentrarse mientras se mezclaban y fundían hasta materializarse en un páramo esplendorosamente macabro. Los espectros admiraban atónitos los cambios al mismo tiempo que las lúgubres sombras carcomían cualquier vestigio de luz, y un vapor de muerte comenzó a supurar del suelo.**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se van a quedar todos ahí parados? Ustedes tienen que llegar hasta la meta allí donde se ve la luz. En el camino nosotros vamos a decidir su destino aquí. – profirió Morpheo, señalando hacia una aparente salida.

- Mientras más pronto lleguen, mejor les serán las tareas asignadas; Si es que llegan.- agregó Phantasos sonriente, y desapareció con sus hermanos de la vista de los espectros.

.

- Si tan sencillo les fue crear todo esto no sé para qué nos necesitan.- se quejó Radamanthys. – Muy bien. Reúnanse los espectros de mi tropa para terminar rápido esto - prosiguió seriamente.

- ¡Aquí no se puede ver nada! – gritó una voz perdida en la oscuridad. Myu de Papillion seguía en su crisálida, pero invocó muchas Fairyes que iluminaron tenuemente el lugar. Se podía vislumbrar el horror de las criaturas que reptaban y acechaban cerca de ellos cual si fueran a devorarlos.

- Todo esto es falso.- opinó Lune de Balrog, pateando una sombra.

- No, no es falso.- dijo Byaku extrañado de ver a Caronte en al boca de una bestia.

- Mh… a mí me interesaría ver qué es lo que hay en la meta. De todas formas, parece que estaremos aquí por tiempo indefinido. Veamos quién de nosotros, los tres jueces, puede llegar a ser más competente trabajando para los Oneiros.- dijo Minos sonriendo y tronando sus dedos.

- Quizás no los jueces. ¡Llegaré primero para ver a mi señor Thanatos! – respondió Enérgicamente Verónica y se puso en marcha.

- Los jueces no son nada. – murmuró Kagaho de Benhu y comenzó a avanzar seguido de otros espectros detrás de él.

**Así los Espectros comenzaron una larga travesía para demostrar a los Oneiros cuanto valían. Cada uno tenía una táctica diferente para lograr abrirse paso entre las pesadillas. Radamanthys concentraba todo el poder de sus espectros en el mismo blanco para que la tropa llegara íntegra a la meta. Minos, por su parte, avanzaba apartando las pesadillas hacia los costados. No se preocupaba en terminarlas, ya que los espectros detrás de él acababan con ellas rápidamente. Aiacos solo se dedicaba a avanzar. Cuando era necesario, utilizaba un peón como escudo.**

- ¡Cambio de turno!- exclamó Raimi, arrojando a Myu en forma de crisálida a Niobe.

- ¿¡Por qué hay que llevarlo así!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo va a demorar allí dentro este gusano!? – respondió el espectro de Deep, siendo caso aplastado por la crisálida.

- Porque si se queda aquí, después cuando lo necesitemos no estará.- opinó Queen de Alraune.

- ¿¡Qué tan necesaria puede ser una mariposa!? – respondió de mala gana Zeros.

- Mucho más que una rana.- objetó Chesire y se adelantó.

- Esto de alguna manera es emocionante.- opinó Kai de Orthros*. (Ver aclaraciones)

- ¡Sólo cállate y corre! – le respondió Byaku de Nicromante.

- ¡Hey! Detengan a ese monstruo que se lleva mi Bénet! – clamó Pharao.

- Mala suerte. ¡Hey! ¡No te alejes del Camino! – le gritó Lune de Blarog antes de ver cómo las sombras devoraban al espectro de Esfinge que corrió tras su instrumento musical.

- ¿¡Acaso no van a demostrarme su fidelidad sirviendo de barrera!? ¡Mhp! ¡siguen siendo una tropa de imbéciles cobardes! – vociferó el juez de Garuda a los espectros de su tropa, mientras corría a toda velocidad evitando ser engullido por los monstruos. Por su parte, Violatte de Behemonth lo secundaba protegiéndole las espaldas.

**Casi la totalidad de espectros logró atravesar la primera parte del camino, solo para notar que delante de ellos estaba surcado por un abismo profundo que parecía no tener fondo.**

- ¿¡Qué vamos a Hacer!? ¡No podremos bajar porque parece no tener valle! – exclamó Cube de Dullahan.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí? Las bestias se los van a comer si no cruzan. – les explicó Morpheo seriamente, suspendido en el aire por encima del precipicio.

- ¡Avancen! ¡Las estrellas celestes que ayuden a los que no tienen alas! – gritó Radamanthys, tomando envión para saltar.

**Algunos espectros pudieron arreglárselas por sí mismos al cruzar usando las alas de su surplice, como Valentine de Harpía. Otros también pudieron cooperar en llevar a sus compañeros, como es el caso de Queen de Alraune y Sylpheed de Basilisco llevaban a Gordon de Minotauro.**

- Esta es la PRIMERA vez que no les haces del mal tercio a Queen y a Gordon, querido Sylpheed.- dijo Verónica de Nasu.

- ¡Yo te daré tu mal tercio! – respondió de mala gana Sylpheed queriéndose acercar a al espectro de Nasu para vengarse.

- ¡e-hey! ¡no me vayas a hacer caer! – gritó Gordon, un poco nervioso por la "turbulencia".

- ¡A ver quién gana, "abuelo"! – vociferó Chesire a Youma de Mefistófeles en tono burlón.

- ¡Jajaja! Seguro que cualquiera de los de aquí menos una gatita – respondió Youma, quitándose el sombrero para denotar su sarcasmo.

- ¡DERRÍBALO, ED! – gritó el espectro de Caith Sith ofendido y señalando acusadoramente.

- ¡Deja de buscarnos problemas! – respondió Edward de Silfo, que era el que lo ayudaba a cruzar. Intentando alejarse de Youma, se topó con Wimber de Murciélago.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! – gritó. Pero su grito se ahogó cuando soltó a Fédor de Mandrágora. Seguido de eso, Wimber tuvo que bajar a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

**Pero eso no fue suficiente para que todos cruzaran. No había tiempo de volver atrás.**

- No se preocupen, tengo una solución para esto.- Dijo Minos a su tropa sonriente.

- ¡GIANT FEATHERS FLAP! – exclamó automáticamente en el juez de Griffon para tomar vuelo sobre el precipicio. – ¡COSMIC MARIONETTION! - prosiguió, creando un paso para los espectros de su tropa con hilos casi imperceptibles a la vista.

- Señor Aiacos, no es posible que nos lleve a todos si debe llevar a Violatte que es otra estrella terrestre. – aclaró Tokusa de Hannuman en la tropa de Garuda.

- Usaremos a Myu entonces.- dijo Aiacos, desprendiendo hilos de seda de la crisálida quela tropa de Radamanthys había dejado olvidada. – ¡Ahora Violatte! – vociferó dándole muchos metros de hilo a su fiel apoyo.

- ¡Sí, mi señor Aiacos! – respondió la Espectro, tomando una posición característica. El juez la tomó por la cintura y potentemente profirió:

- ¡GARUDA FLAP! – arrojándola por encima del abismo.

- ¡Crucen! – gritó automáticamente la espectro. Mientras ella se mantuvo en el aire muchos pudieron cruzar suspendido de los hilos, de manera totalmente abstracta y casi irreal.

- Sabía que iban a llegar tarde, imbéciles.- musitó Lune al ver a Pharao junto a Caronte, ambos en mala condición, pero aún firmes.

**El espectro de Balrog, al último de todos, ayudó a sus compañeros a cruzar. Afortunadamente, el Surplice de la estrella celeste de la sabiduría tenía alas. Morpheo observó a los espectros en silencio. Luego de eso, meditó sobre a quienes elegía para su tarea.**

- ¡ROCK! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a abandonarme aquí!? – exclamó Stand de Beattle, intentando liberarse de las bestias sin éxito.

- Creo que no escuchó "Stand By Me" – opinó Phantasos sonriente, admirando como los monstruos lo devoraban.

**Los espectros siguieron avanzando sorteando muchos obstáculos. Mientras más se acercaban a la meta, más seguros estaban los Oneiros de quienes iban a emplear en sus "departamentos". Sin embargo…**

- ¡MHP! – resopló Ikelos.

- ¿Aún no decides? – preguntó Morpheo.

- ¡Ninguno de estos sirve por sí solo! Se supone necesito algo más que un ejército. ¡Tienen que causar miedo, no temer de las pesadillas! Estos parecen moverse por inercia. - respondió. El dios de las pesadillas.

-Presta atención. Quiero que veas a esa espectro de allí. – dijo Oneiros.

- Pero es una mujer. Eso sirve en el departamento de Phantasos.- objetó.

- Sólo mírala.- acompañó Morpheo, aún haciendo anotaciones.

**Por supuesto, Ikelos pudo vislumbrar que a fin de cuentas no todos eran imbéciles, ya que fijó su vista en esa espectro en particular. Violatte de Behemont demostraba su ferocidad en el campo de batalla exterminando brutalmente cuanto ser se pusiera en frente de ella; denotaba de esta forma que su agresividad y rudeza eran características que no sólo saltaban a la vista en ella, sino parte de su forma de ser. El dios admiraba complacido los sangrientos espectáculos que el ala derecha del juez de Garuda ejecutaba. **

- Estas son sólo molestias, Violatte, no es necesario que te entretengas con ellas.- dijo Aiacos, disfrutando de todo el entretenimiento que ofrecía el campo de batalla prestado por los Oneiros.

**Seguido de esto, Violatte golpeó el suelo con su puño. De éste emergieron seres de las profundidades, cual si fueran arrancados de las pesadillas más tormentosas, tanto para dioses como para humanos. Aquello que se liberó ofrecía esta vez un espectáculo horriblemente hipnótico y paralizante, inspirador de un terror indescriptible. La espectro de Behemonth, entonces, culminó su ejecución orgullosamente: Golpeó sus puños creando presión en el aire y de esta forma acabó con la psicosis caótica de lo que había liberado del suelo. Gracias a esto, Ikelos retomó su atención para ver a los espectros y a quien le convenía emplear.**

- ¿Myu sigue en su crisálida? – preguntó Valentine de Harpía. Seguido de esto, rescató una especie de "pelota" que paseaba por la cabezas de los espectros, cual bulto molesto.

- Esto no se parece a tu trabajo en la oficina, ¿Verdad Lune? – preguntó sarcásticamente Youma.

- ¡kufufufu! ¡El Archivo seguro que también era igual de emocionante! – acompañó Verónica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no tienen a otro qué molestar? – preguntó molesto Lune, sin detenerse en el camino.

- Mh, es cierto. – respondió el espectro de Mefistófeles, y le echó una mirada cómplice al espectro de Nasu.

- ¡Apuesto hacer las tareas que nos asignen por ti si Sylpheed de Basilisco demuestra que es el espectro más fiel a Radamanthys! – vociferó Verónica para que todos los escucharan.

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo apuesto por Valentine de Harpía.- respondió Youma en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¡El que cruce la meta con él demostrará quien es el más fiel apoyo! – gritó Zeros siguiendo el juego.

**Radamanthys estaba avanzando muy bien a la cabeza de todo el grupo, cuando de pronto se vio acompañado de dos espectros antes mencionados.**

- ¿Acaso quieres competir contra mí? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota que le hagas caso a Verónica. – dijo Valentine.

- ¿Yo idiota? ¿Y tú que haces adelantándote de la nada? – respondió de mala gana Sylpheed.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!? – preguntó Radamanthys algo molesto.

**Así, se organizaban las apuestas en medio de la travesía mientras avanzaban en la meta. Phantasos admiraba a los espectros y elegía muy seguro quienes iban a servirle. Pero, sentía que algo faltaba.**

- Es obvio que algo te va a faltar si basas tus elecciones solo en la apariencia de los espectros.- dijo Morpheo.

- No es eso y nada más. Pero, en todo caso, un harén de "bishies" me es más que útil para el departamento de sueños húmedos. Aunque no lo es todo. - respondió la deidad de las ilusiones y fantasías.

- Bien. Está más que obvio que ninguno de nosotros puede elegir al mismo espectro. Sino, aquellos que sean elegidos dos veces no trabajarán en la construcción de las áreas del Meikai.- aclaró Oneiros.

**Kagaho de Benhu fue el primero en llegar a la luz al llegar a la meta. Había aprovechado a adelantarse mientras muchos del grupo seguían teniendo problemas. Sin embargo, se rehusó a recibir cualquier orden proveniente de sus nuevas autoridades y se mantuvo al margen de toda la algarabía.**

- ¡Quiero al espectro gatito y contratar a ese rubio con exceso de vello! – gritó Phantasos, encantado de haber visto a Radamanthys en combate cuando llegaron todos.

- Phantasos, en serio, ¿estás seguro de querer a los tres jueces en tu departamento? – dijo Morpheo.

- Si me arrepiento puedo cambiarlos. Además, tú te puedes quedar con el ratón de biblioteca. – respondió.

- Se refiere a ti, Lune. – dijo Minos codeando al espectro de Balrog que se vio ofendido y molesto.

- Entonces esta vez trabajaremos por separado, mi señor Aiacos.- profirió Violatte cuando fue recibida por Ikelos.

- Todos aquellos que no hayan sido elegidos por alguno de nosotros dedicarán su tiempo a las tareas de construcción. Sin excepción - decretó Oneiros.

**Así, cada una de las deidades de los sueños pudo decidir a quien de los espectros asignaría a cada tarea en sus departamentos respectivos. Todos quienes habían perdido en el campo de batalla fueron asignados a tareas bajas y de peones.**

- ¿Y quién llegó a la meta con Radamanthys para probar su lealtad? – preguntó Chesire.

- Sylpheed. – respondió Queen de Alraune.

- Entonces tú pierdes, Youma.- dijo Fédor de Mandrágora.

- Así es. Pero noten que yo dije que sí apostaba por Valentine, pero NO dije qué apostaba. En todo caso, él ganó no hacer las tareas por mí y yo perdí absolutamente nada – respondió burlonamente el espectro de Mefistófeles.

- Pobre Verónica, lo engañaron.- agregó Caronte en medio de una carcajada mientras todos reían.

**En ese momento, Myu de Papillion salió de su crisálida esplendorosamente, acompañado de un cortejo de Fairyes y rodeado de un aura de colores alucinantes.**

- ¡Contratado! ¡Éso es lo que me faltaba: material para fantasías! – dijo Phantasos encantado de verlo.

.

**Continuará…**

**.  
**

**-------------------------------------------*o*---------------------------------------------**

**Nota de Minos:** ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no se publican avances de este fic. La autora fue difícil de contactar; pero ahora que sabemos en donde vive, ustedes imaginarán nuestros métodos para convencerla a seguir esta historia. Si quieren ver más de la autora, pueden visitar su DeviantArt que está en su perfil. Es cierto, lloriqueó mucho por problemas de trabajo, estudio, "formateos de computadora" e instalaciones, pero lo justo es justo. Espero les haya sido de agrado lo que vieron, pues pasaron muchas cosas.

Por cierto, yo llegué primero a la meta que Radamanthys y Aiacos.

.

**Aclaraciones**

**Kai de Orthros:** es un espectro de mi tropa que aparece muy pocas veces. La primera en el muro delos lamentos y muere a manos de Ikki. La segunda en Lost Canvas y muere a manos de Albafica, y a continuación que lo revivieran, a manos de Hasgard. Sí, es un imbécil. Pero qué remedio, no es un OC.

**Uso de tantos personajes:** eso no se pudo evitar. Aunque algunos fueron cortados, como Mils de Elfo, o Grégory de Gembu. Fue por eso que decidimos no aclarar qué espectro eligió cada dios. Sino, hubieramos perdido mucho espacio y narrativa de la acción.

**Técnicas utilizadas:** cada una de las técnicas que utilizamos aparecen en el Lost Canvas con detalle. No les aseguro que en el Manga de Kurumada.

**Harem de Bishies:** Cortejo de niños bonitos. El hecho de participar en uno no me hace sentir tan halagado. Pero si es cuestión de trabajar para Phantasos en el departamento de sueños húmedos… bueno, ustedes podrán imaginar.

**Relaciones internas entre los espectros:** Quizás con el correr del tiempo ustedes puedan llegar a entender un poco cómo son la relaciones "humanas" entre los nosotros. En ese sentido me veo reacio a explicarlas en las aclaraciones. Sólo puedo aclararles que Radamanthys es toda una celebridad.

.

* * *

**Minos Responde:**

**Micaelaamaarhcp: "¿Chesire se quedo con un trauma después de lo de Dionisios?":** pues eso pertenece al fic de "Cuidando de la Pequeña Pandora". Puedo responderte que sí y mucho.

**Blitzwing13: "Me dio curiosidad de saber quien faltaba ¿lo sabremos más adelante?": **es obvio que la persona que falta aquí es Pandora.

Parece que lo del mensaje subliminal de la otra vez tuvo buen resultado. Phantasos esta complacido por estar enterado de lo que dicen de él. Quizás encuentre uan forma de retribuir a los fans, pero esa es otra historia.

Deja tu review… o sino…


	4. Comienzan los Trabajos Forzosos

_**Capítulo 4: Comienzo de los Trabajos forzosos**_

.

.

**Los Oneiros habían terminado las deliberaciones sobre la organización del trabajo, el reparto de los espectros y algunos otros aspectos menores. El trabajo en cada departamento estaba comenzando, pero antes, les dieron un breve espacio para la despedida.**

- Radamanthys-sama, nosotros no avergonzaremos su nombre y portaremos orgullosos el título de ser un espectro perteneciente a su tropa.- Dijo Valentine, en reverencia.

- Es cierto. Le daremos honor aún así trabajemos para alguien más. No hay autoridad más imponente que usted.- prosiguió Queen, seguido de vociferaciones de aprobación por parte de otros espectros del mismo grupo, entre los cuales estaban Sylpheed, Gordon y Myu.

- Se ve que Radamanhys es toda una celebridad.- opinó Phantasos, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa que parecía esconder algo. Ikelos lo miró con gesto adusto y resopló desaprobando.

- Violatte, espero que puedas superar a todas estas señoritas que no llegan a rango de soldados. Supongo que el departamento de Ikelos está bien para ti. – dijo Aiacos.

- Pues ella es más respetable, digamos, ya que tú, "Aiaquin", estás en un harén de caballeros…- profirió Youma de Mefistófeles.

- Muchos de ustedes me dan asco, en especial los que serán sólo peones. Pero ¿saben?, no voy a renegar por eso. Espero que sean útiles en sus tareas menores, escoria.- dijo Minos a muchos espectros de su tropa. (Los cuales pasaron MUY desapercibidos para que los Oneiros los eligieran y eran sólo una decepción).

- No se preocupen, todos tendrán trabajo en el área de construcción, algunos más que otros. - dijo Morpheo algo molesto.

**En ese momento, Oneiros perdió la paciencia y les ordenó imponentemente ir a trabajar. Visitaremos las diferentes áreas.**

**Departamento de Phantasos**

- Muy bien. Ahora antes de comenzar, pónganse sus uniformes de trabajo. – dijo la deidad de las ilusiones sonriente.

- ¿Uniformes? – preguntó Tokusa de Hannuman, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sí. Eso que les entregué en sus manos son los uniformes. Es diferente para cada uno. No será más de lo que tienen en las manos, así que no pregunten. - respondió Phantasos, mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se ampliaba. - ¡Vamos! ¡Cámbiense rápido!

- Se me hace que esto le gustará mucho a Violatte, Aiacos.- profirió Minos sarcásticamente, señalando a las manos del Juez de Garuda, las cuales sostenían sólo un par de trusas.

- ¿Cómo me voy a poner esto? Debe haber un error.- objetó Chesire.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? El traje de Gatito te va bien.- le respondió Myu de Papillion, sonriente.

- No es eso. Es que viene con unas cadenas.- respondió el espectro de Caith Sith extrañado.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Minos? Tu uniforme no puede ser mejor que el mío. Al menos dinos en qué consiste. - profirió el espectro de Íncubo.

- Consiste en dos gotas de perfume. Nada más ni nada menos. - respondió el espectro de Griffon orgullosamente.

- Oh, vaya… ¡Exijo saber para qué son todas estas cosas! – prorrumpió incómodo Radamanthys, el cual tenía un poco más de suerte ya que le correspondieron bóxers y una camisa sin botones.

- Es sencillo. Yo para trabajar necesito inspiración, y con muchas musas no me es suficiente. Necesitaba algunos lindos bishies. Obviamente, mi trabajo no es sólo sobre ilusiones. - respondió con toda simpleza Phantasos.

**Departamento de Morpheo**

- Ustedes tienen que ser guardianes de las prisiones de los sueños que poseo aquí. Se puede encontrar reyes, héroes, caballeros de Athena e incluso dioses en un letargo eterno. No deben despertarlos ni debe haber perturbación en este lugar. Lune de Balrog, quiero que te encargues de registrar todo lo que pase aquí.- profirió el dios del Sueño.

- Tanto trabajo de oficina es demasiado sedentarismo Lune. Vas a engordar.- dijo Edward de Silfo mofándose de él.

- Por otro lado, estas son las amapolas que me sirven para dar sosiego a los humanos. Esto requiere trabajo manual. Byaku, confío en tus manos parte del opio, seguro con esto de ser Nicromante conoces mucho de anatomía. -

- No tanto como él quisiera, eso le pasa por estar con muchos cadáveres. - murmuró la espectro de Súcubo en medio de una risita.

- Me encanta la simpleza con las que nos encargó estas tareas, se ve que confía en notros realmente. No lo arruinen.- dijo Caronte, mientras calculaba cuánto cobraría la entrada a esa área de sueño.

**Departamento de Ikelos.**

El caos reinaba el departamento de las pesadillas, las criaturas, bestias, monstruos iban y venían inquietos.

- ¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAAAAAR! – exclamó Fédor de Mandrágora perdiendo la paciencia.

- Se supone son espectros, no pueden andar correteando por allí como adolescentes hormonales. ¡Compórtense! – Añadió Violatte, golpeando sus puños y produciendo un sonido como un trueno. Todos se quedaron quietos mientras las bestias proseguían con su caótica "coreografía".

- Presten atención y cierren esas bocazas. – prorrumpió Ikelos. – He aquí su trabajo, el miedo y las pesadillas deben consumir la mente de un gran número de humanos en la tierra, tienen en sus manos todo lo que necesitan, por eso los elegí. -

- Eso me halaga.- Dijo Verónica de Nasu, dejando salir un par de moscas de su boca.

- su tarea es causar insomnio, desórdenes y miedo. Controlen a las bestias, ellas se supone van a ayudarlos - prosiguió la deidad de las pesadillas. Deep Niobe levantó sus brazos y muchas de las criaturas se desmayaron.

- Es increíble. – añadió Zeros, que se desmayó al Instante por no soportar la "fragancia" de Niobe.

**Departamento de Oneiros.**

- Hoy ustedes aprenderán a diferenciar los sueños de las epifanías, deja vús, y todo tipo de revelaciones divinas conectadas con el futuro. Antes de comenzar, quiero advertirles que no les aceptaré ningún error, ya que también está bajo su responsabilidad los sueños de los dioses.- dijo el oráculo de los sueños, mirando fijamente a los espectros.

- Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cuál nos eligió a nosotros? – preguntó Pharao de Sphinx.

- Confío en que ustedes son los que poseen mayor autocontrol, además, deben cuidar de este jardín donde descansan muchas divinidades que ayudan con el trabajo. Si están de buen humor, claro está.- culminó el oráculo de los sueños, y abrió la puerta a un inmenso campo.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que tu poder de las florecitas le iba a gustar.- dijo Sylpheed codeando a Queen.

- sólo cállate y aletea para darnos una linda brisa, chico sensible.- contestó el espectro de Alraune.

- Bueno, ya cálmense, niños.- culminó Youma mofándose de ellos.

**Las tareas programadas parecían estar desarrollándose plenamente bien. Todo estaría establecido para poder comenzar con el arduo trabajo de las diferentes zonas del Mukai. Estas estarían consagradas para los terrenos del nuevo Meikai y Eliseos en un futuro cercano. **

- Es hora de comenzar la construcción. Vamos a movilizar a los espectros de una vez para que les enseñe a desarrollar el diseños que les impondremos. Al menos los demás espectros ya están en plena tarea. - dijo Morpheo.

- Siento que algo se nos ha olvidado. – expresó pensativo Oneiros.

- ¿Qué podría ser? Los diseños están terminados, los espectros listos para las tareas y las zonas delimitadas. - alegó Phantasos poniendo su mano en su mentón para verse pensativo.

- ¿Qué es ese repugnante olor? – preguntó Ikelos, cuando, en ese momento, bajó la vista y notó que el suelo estaba recubierto de pululantes figuras de humanoides reptando.

- ¡Asco! – exclamó la deidad de la forma, elevándose en el aire con sus hermanos. Desde allí, pudieron vislumbrar más detalles del horror que se les había presentado.

**Fue entonces que los dioses descubrieron que, desgraciadamente, no habían pensado en un albergue provisorio para las almas que habían sido dirigidas hacia el Mukai al morir. Esto era la tarea principal que Hypnos les había encargado antes de caer en un sueño profundo, ya que Hades había desaparecido con el Meikai.**

- Esto es verdaderamente repulsivo. – opinó Morpheo.

- Con su permiso, Ikelos-sama, tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer con las almas por ahora. - dijo Verónica de Nasu, acercándose a los Oneiros.

- Escucho.- respondió de mala gana el dio de las pesadillas.

- Dejemos que las bestias se los coman hasta que podamos habilitar un área ¿no? De todas formas, las criaturas de aquí no pueden mantenerlas en su estómago para siempre. O al menos eso nos contó Zeros cuando se lo tragaron por quinta vez.-

- Es una buena idea provisoria.- dijo Morpheo, e Ikelos se fue a traer a sus criaturas más hambrientas.

- Yo tengo otra idea para agregar.- alegó Youma de Mefistófeles, acercándose al grupo. Susurró algo a Phantasos en su oído; este asintió complacido, y emitió una risita débil.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – exclamó la deidad de las ilusiones.

- No es momento de jugar, Phantasos, esto es serio. Hypnos-sama estará decepcionado si no lo solucionamos rápido. Podrían perturbar su sueño.- dijo Morpheo con gesto adusto.

- No te preocupes, es una buena idea, ya verás. – prosiguió Phantasos y se fue con el espectro de Mefistófeles contento.

**Ikelos, desafortunadamente, tenía ocupada la casi totalidad de sus bestias, excepto sólo una: la Hidra. En este caso, era una muy joven y sólo había desarrollado una sola cabeza. Phantasos llamó a Ikelos para que lo ayudara en el plan de Youma.**

**Oneiros dejó encargada esta Hidra a Pharao mientras la construcción comenzaba. Así, el monstruo, presuroso, comenzó a devorar las almas tan rápido como podía, pero el número seguía aumentando.**

- No seas tonto. Se supone este monstruo puede tener más de una cabeza. Hazle crecer una más, así comería más rápido.- dijo Chesire, encima de una columna.

- Se supone sé de mitología egipcia, no griega. No entiendo a esta cosa.- respondió Pharao de mala gana.

- Creo que hay que cortar su cabeza.- dijo Gordon y cortó la cabeza del monstruo. En su lugar crecieron dos cabezas. - ¿Cuántas cabezas quieres? – preguntó con confianza el espectro de Minotauro.

- Tres. Ese número es sencillamente perfecto.- respondió el espectro de Sphinx.

- Lo dices porque extrañas a Cerberos de seguro. – dijo en medio de una risotada Chesire. Gordon cortó ambas cabezas de la hidra y así crecieron 4 cabezas.

- Dije tres, no cuatro.- agregó Pharao. El espectro de Minotauro reutilizó su técnica del hacha y cortó la cabeza sobrante. Ahora la hidra tenía 5 cabezas, por lo que quiso seguir cortando lo que sobraba.

- ¿¡Cómo le haces para que se detenga!- preguntó Chesire ya algo asustado.

- ¡Se supone que tú eres el que sabe! – gritó Gordon, escapando de las mordidas, cortando sus cabezas para abrirse paso.

- Al menos comerá más rápido. Pero ¿quién limpiará todo este tiradero después? – se preguntó Pharao.

**Al cabo de unos minutos, las almas en el suelo habían sido devoradas por completo. La hidra poseía 167 cabezas y aún no había quedado satisfecha.**

- ¡Tiene muchas bocas qué alimentar! – gritó Chesire corriendo para escapar de las fauces de la bestia.

- ¡Se supone que debes detenerlo, Momia! – gritó Gordon, en la boca de una de las cabezas.

- ¡Detenla tú que se supone que sabes! – respondió Pharao, abriéndose camino con las cuerdas de su bénet, escapando hacia ningún lugar.

- Guarda silencio. – ordenó Lune de Balrog imponentemente al ver entra a Pharao corriendo al territorio de Morpheo.

- E-es es l-la…- respondió Pharao muy agitado. En ese momento, una de las cabezas entró a la habitación, gruñendo de hambre. El espectro de Balrog le ató la boca con su látigo.

- He dicho que guarden silencio. No entiendo cómo es que sus inútiles cabezas no pueden acatar una simple orden como esa.-

- Eso me da una idea. ¡Gracias, lunita! - dijo Pharao y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

- … Imbécil.- resopló Lune, y dejó una amapola en la cabeza de la hidra para que se adormeciera. – mejor comienzo con este registro ahora.-

**Las cabezas seguían buscando la forma de saciar su hambre, y se abrían paso entre medio de los pasillos**_**. **_**En tanto, algunas de ellas habían llegado al departamento de trabajo de Phantasos.**

- ¿¡Qué hacen todos ustedes en ropas ligeras! – preguntó Valentine de Harpy al llegar corriendo escapando de las cabezas.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicar esto! ¡COSMIC MARIONETTION! – exclamó Minos, vestido sólo con la parte inferior de su surplice e inmovilizando a muchas cabezas.

- ¡Ahora córtalas! – gritó Tokusa de Hannuman.

-¡No, si las cortas crecerán el doble! – respondió Radamanthys. Seguido de eso, continuó luchando sin surplice.

Al cabo de un rato, Las cabezas fueron inmovilizadas, pero el número había aumentado por los que no sabían la habilidad de las hidras. Ahora había 244 cabezas.

- ¿Los dejamos solos unos minutos y arman todo este desastre? – preguntó Phantasos anonadado, al regresar con Ikelos y Youma.

- Al menos ya no hay almas desperdigadas.- murmuró Aiacos, muy cansado.

- ¿Qué hicieron con el asunto del albergue provisorio para las almas de los humanos? – preguntó Morpheo, extrañado.

- No te preocupes, es sólo un asunto interdimensional. ¿Verdad, Ikelos? – preguntó la deidad de las Ilusiones.

- ah – respondió de mala gana éste.

- Como sea. A trabajar.- culminó Oneiros.

.

**Mientras tanto en el Tártaro, los Titanes proseguían su rutina diaria.  
**

- Mira, una fisura interdimensional.- dijo Mnemósine extrañada, y agitando el brazo de Hiperión, que dormía.

- No estés jugando a inventar cosas. Si tan aburrida estás, puedes dormir como Cronos-sama y visitar el Mukai.- respondió Ceos de mala gana.

- No quiero, ¡pero en verdad hay una fisura y algo brota de ella! –prosiguió la titánide.

- Sea lo que sea, apesta. No tanto como estar aquí.- agregó Océano, demostrando su poco interés en el tema.

- ¡SON HUMANOS! ¿¡Cómo llegaron las almas hasta aquí! ¡Es imposible! – gritó Mnemósine sorprendida.

- Tú misma dijiste que es imposible. Ya nada puede entrar o salir del Tártaro. No molestes – dijo Rea más que enojada. Mnemósine fastidiada se fue del lugar.

**Volvemos al Mukai: Los espectros continuaron con las tareas de construcción, sin enterarse en dónde estaban un grupo de almas. Kagaho era el único espectro que se mantenía al margen de toda la algarabía del grupo. Su mirada denotaba molestia y repudio de en donde estaría por pasar su eternidad. Pero, está dicho que Oneiros JAMÁS aceptaría un inútil en el Mukai.**

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Chesire:** TwT… Realmente no sé qué agregar aquí. Sólo que la autora cumplió años y que demoró bastante en actualizar. Muy, muy mal.*ronroneo*. ¡Ah! Y que este capi es sólo un corte de lo que viene en el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Hidra:** *leyendo* "_Es una criatura mitológica que le crecen las cabezas cuando las cor_tan"… eso ya lo sabía, ojalá les haya servido esta información. Siguiente.

**Titanes en el Tártaro:** Si no conocen a los Titanes, lean el episode G de Saint Seiya. El tártaro es la prisión a la que fueron a parar estos. Como que en una ocasión quisieron liberar a Cronos, pero eso es otra historia.

.

* * *

**Chesire Responde:**

**Mikaelaamaarhcp :** ¿Dónde esta Cerberos? Y ¿Qué pasa si no dejo review?

_- Cerberos murió con la desaparición el Meikai y si no dejas review no te voy a querer más. Siguiente pregunta._

**.-Hika Sei-.** : (…) Tengo una pregunta: ¿Ustedes se ofrecen para realizar las aclaraciones y esas cosas, o les dice la autora? ¿Al menos les paga?

_- Esas son dos preguntas si no me equivoco. Bueno, en realidad es por sorteo eso de aclarar, no es mucho trabajo. No vamos a dejar comentar a la autora porque simplemente no queremos. Y es más, ella nos debe un favor al agregarnos en un fic._

**Yui-3000:** (…) y cierto ¿donde esta pandora?

_- *suspiro* Pandora-sama…**// ¡Oe, se acabó el espacio, gato!//** ¡No me interrumpas, "Edowardo"!_

_

* * *

_

**En fin. Deja tu review y todas esas frivolidades que suelen hacer feliz a la autora. *ronroneo***


	5. La Construccion

**Capítulo 5: La construcción**

**.**

**.  
**

**Nos dirigimos al departamento de Phantasos, parece que ha habido algunos problemas.**

- ¡No, no y de nuevo no! ¡Está todo mal! – profirió algo molesto Phantasos y frunciendo el ceño, ante la mirada atónita de muchos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Phantasos-sama? – preguntó Chesire.

- Es sencillo: ustedes sirven de inspiración para que YO pueda cumplir mi trabajo como deidad de ilusiones y fantasías. El hecho de que este espectro no coopere realmente me fastidia y no saben cuanto.- continuó el dios, inflando sus mejillas.

- ¿"Cooperar"? ¿Quién no coopera y a qué se refiere? – dijo Myu de Papillion, quien parecía al más relajado en el grupo.

- Mira: las musas que hay en el reino de los sueños realmente conocen cómo cumplir su trabajo en inspirarme, realmente son muy buenas. Podría decir que con ellas he cubierto el área de trabajo de muchos hombres y sólo una parte de la población femenina de los humanos. PERO, aquí me hace falta inspiración para cubrir el área que falta, no es sencillo hacer feliz a las mujeres con las fantasías, porque conlleva mucha emoción y... ¡Radamanthys! ¡aaghhhh! ¡ÉL no me hace feliz! – dijo Phantasos, señalándolo acusadoramente.

**El espectro de Wyvern tenía la miraba baja y demostraba estar más que ofuscado.**

- Creo que no llego a comprender todo, pero, vamos, Radamanthys, ponte el traje que te dieron. Sé un buen perrito - dijo Chesire codeándolo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Rada-kun? En este preciso momento me veo como mujer, así que hazme feliz… ¡O te aflojas o te aflojo! - profirió Phantasos. _*ver aclaraciones*_ Radamanthys continuó con su miraba baja y tomó el traje que la deidad le imponía usar. –

- ¿qué es lo que te incomoda? – preguntó Aiacos en tono burlón.

- Quizás sea su problema del exceso de vello. Digamos, si vemos que de sobra tiene en su cara, no imaginemos cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo.- alegó Minos sarcásticamente.

- ¡Radamanthys es frondoso! – exclamó Chesire. y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como el resto.

- Esto no pasaría si Pandora-sama estuviera aquí.- murmuró por lo bajo Tokusa, y siguió riendo.

**La risotada general del grupo que trabajaba, incluyendo la de la deidad, tuvo repercusión en el departamento de Morpheo.**

- Esos idiotas…- murmuró Lune de Balrog.

- shhh, tengo que hacer esta mezcla perfectamente, así que no vayan a distraerme con nada –dijo Byaku.

- ¿De qué es este frasco? – preguntó la espectro de súcubo.

- Es opio, no lo vayas a toc… – respondió el espectro de Nicromante, dejando caer al suelo la mezcla que había estado preparando con amapolas. Desgraciadamente, todos se desmayaron.

**En el departamento de Ikelos las cosas marchaban bien… al parecer.**

- ¿¡Cómo le haces para controlar a esta Hidra! – gritó Valentine de Harpy, encima de una de las 244 cabezas.

- ¡Niobe, es tu turno! – gritó Violatte de Behemonth, lanzando al espectro de Deep a las fauces de la bestia, que cayó desmayada.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Terminamos de controlar a todas las bestias por hoy! … ¿qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Verónica de Nasu.

- Nadie se ríe.- respondió Fédor, bajando del lomo de un monstruo.

- Bueno, vamos a descansar por ahora.- se quejó Zeros de Rana, saliendo de la boca de un gusano gigante.

-¡No te metas con la familia de Raimi!- agregó Niobe, bajando de una cabeza de Hydra y Raimi de Worm lo acompañó con una risa.

- Ah, esas otras risas deben de ser los del departamento de Phantasos, esos la pasan tan genial.- agregó Verónica, y sonrió.

**En el departamento de Oneiros todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hasta que al fin una alarma ensordecedora comenzó a sonar y los espectros se reunieron todos en el mismo terreno, la construcción habría de comenzar.**

- Muy bien, cada uno de nosotros estará coordinando 4 áreas que deberán construir siguiendo nuestra dirección. Si bien hemos desarrollado planos de una réplica del Meikai y los campos Eliseos.- dijo Morpheo, hojeando un libro de planos.

- ¡Vaya que es un lugar enorme el Mukai! – dijo Edward de Silfo.

- jijiji, Radamanthys perro frondoso. - murmuró Chesire y muchos espectros se rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Y los del departamento de Morpheo? – preguntó Queen de Alraune.

- Están todos adormecidos por las drogas… oh, no, espera, aquí llegaron.- dijo Sylpheed, viendo llegar al grupo.

- Debe de tener cada "viaje" en ese departamento.- dijo Aiacos.

- No tanto, estamos en el Mukai, las fantasías y los sueños ya no existen para nosotros.- alegó Myu, sonriente.

**Así, los espectros fueron retirando material para la construcción. Violatte impresionó a todos con lo imponente de su fuerza, cumpliendo rápidamente los encargos de Ikelos. Por su parte, Pharao ayudó a Morpheo en el diseño de algunas construcciones y edificios, agregando algunas otras cosas de más al renaciente Meikai.**

- ¿Le sucede algo, Phantasos-sama? – preguntó Verónica de Nasu al ver a la deidad un poco decaída.

- Sí, realmente me molesta la falta de cooperación de muchos espectros. Es como si no supieran lo que significa erotismo. Digo, al menos saben que yo me valgo de ilusiones, así que con sólo mirar buen material me es suficiente, no les haría nada y se supone estén seguros. Pero… ¡es tan difícil trabajar cuando hay tantos tímidos y serios!- respondió éste, cabizbajo.

- Umh. Eso es un problema. – agregó Verónica, y se quedó pensativo.

**Por otro lado, Oneiros observó que Kagaho de Benhu seguía alejado del grupo de espectros, sin hacer nada.**

- Es hora deponerte a trabajar.- prorrumpió la deidad imponentemente.

- Yo juré lealtad a Hades-sama, no a ustedes.- respondió el espectro sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Sé que tu fidelidad a Hades-sama significa mucho para tu patética condición de humano, pero toda esa autoridad nos fue entregada a nosotros.- prosiguió Oneiros.

- Yo ya no soy un patético humano, yo dejé todo eso atrás.-

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y ese orgullo al que te apegas qué es sino otra estúpida emoción humana? Ahora pruébanos que no eres un patético parásito y trabaja.- culminó el dios, perdiendo la paciencia.

**Kagaho comenzó a arder de rabia y un sol negro se formó en el lugar, calcinando muchos sueños y pesadillas que reptaban por el suelo. Oneiros mantuvo su posición imponente y arrogante ante el espectro, que parecía tener la intención de enfrentarlo, cuando…**

- ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí es buen lugar para comenzar la quinta prisión! – gritó Sylpheed, quien era el guardián de dicha prisión, el Desierto de Arena caliente. El calor había acondicionado perfectamente el lugar.

- Gracias, "carboncito"- dijo Youma de Mefistófeles, trayendo muchos más materiales de construcción.

**Muchos espectros se congregaron para la construcción de dicha prisión, la cual tenía mucho trabajo facilitado. Fue entonces que dejaron a cargo a Phantasos mientras se desarrollaban mejores condiciones para otros lugares.**

- Hace demasiado calor aquí. ¿Es necesario usar los Surplices? – dijo Chesire de Caith Sith abanicándose.

- No, realmente, sería más cómodo si no lo usas y podrías moverte más libremente. - dijo Verónica, sonriendo amablemente.

**En ese momento hizo una mirada cómplice a Phantasos y éste correspondió la sonrisa. Pues bien, el arduo trabajo se desarrollaba sin apuros, y a muy buen ritmo. Poco a poco, muchos espectros siguieron el ejemplo de Chesire.**

- ¿Tú también vienes a trabajar aquí, Minos? – preguntó Aiacos.

- Sí. En realidad, como hace tanto calor, quizás podamos comprobar la "frondosidad" de Radamanthys, porque hice una apuesta con Tokusa. Debe estar trabajando por allí. –

- ¡Jajaja! Pues casi toda la tropa de Radamanthys esta trabajando en este lugar, así que no podrás hacer bromas sin que sus fans lo defiendan.- continuó el espectro de Garuda.

- De mi tropa no me secundó nadie, así que le ordené a Lune de Balrog que viniera a trabajar aquí. Ojalá quede todo rosa, así cuando termine no podrá ni sentarse.- prosiguió el juez de Griffón, sonriente. Por su parte, el espectro mencionado no había accedido a quitarse su surplice aún con el calor sofocante.

- Bueno, ya que tenemos una muy buena situación hay que aprovecharla agregando algunos otros elementos.- dijo Verónica al acercarse a Phantasos con la intención de intercambiar unas ideas.

- Te escucho. Sugiere algo y yo… - acompañó la deidad sonriente, y guiñó un ojo.

- Ajam. Veamos… quizás algo más de luz porque este sol negro no ayuda. Y también necesitaremos bebidas, preferentemente agua de un pozo, por favor. Mmh, deberíamos quitar a muchos espectros que entorpecen la vista del buen material que hay y aumentar la temperatura.-

**Luego de que las condiciones mejoraron, Phantasos logró su cometido de conseguir algo de inspiración. Estaba muy feliz por lo que había obtenido sin tener que siquiera forzar a los espectros a seguir sus órdenes. La deidad posó sus ojos en Radamanthys en primer lugar, esperando un buen resultado de la situación. **

**Efectivamente, no fue necesario forzar nada más. La luz del sol artificial bañaba aquel páramo ardiente, sofocando al espectro de Wyvern, que prosiguió a quitarse la parte superior de su surplice. Fue entonces que Phantasos pudo apreciar la forma en la que los entrenamientos habían moldeado el abdomen del juez. Seguido de eso, Valentine de Harpy le convidó poco de agua para que bebiera y Radamanthys procedió a beber lentamente; algunas gotas que caían acariciaban su cuello y bajaban recorriendo las curvas de sus músculos lentamente. Phantasos sonrió complacido y posó su vista en otro lado.**

**Por su lado, mientras algunos otros espectros se distraían del trabajo, Aiacos se encargaba de trasportar material pesado. El hecho de haberse quitado ese incómodo linaje de espectro permitía apreciar lo magnífico de su torso bronceado y la contracción de sus músculos. Este nuevo espectáculo que se presentaba ogró captar la atención de la deidad, mientras el juez de Garuda avanzaba imponentemente bajo los rayos de aquel sol implacable, dispuesto a seguir su labor.**

- Refréscate un poco, Lune! – exclamó Chesire, lanzándole un choro de agua fría.

**El espectro de Balrog miró con indignación a su colega, pero se resignó a desprenderse de lo incómodo de su Surplice humedecido. Desgraciadamente y para fortuna de la deidad, el agua había alcanzado a deslizarse por las prendas que éste llevaba debajo de su armadura. La tela se adhería a su inmaculada piel pálida, la cual parecía no haber sido acariciada por el sol desde hace siglos. Seguido de esto, Lune perdió su paciencia y prosiguió a trabajar sin quejarse, ofuscado de tener que soportar tal humillación y tanta incomodidad a cuestas.**

- Es sólo agua. Pareces una vieja quejona.- opinó Byaku de Nicromante.

- No. Una vieja quejona mojada. Eso es muy distinto. –agregó Fédor de Mandrágora riéndose.

- ¡Pónganse a trabajar!- ordenó Minos, interrumpiendo las risas.- para mí es como un gato mojado.- prosiguió el juez sonriendo, y las risas regresaron con más intensidad.

**Minos, por su parte, dejaba relucir al sol su piel despreocupadamente aún siendo tan pálida, como vislumbró Phantasos. Algunas finas gotas de sudor, resultado del trabajo arduo del espectro, avivaban lo lívido de su piel, y resaltaban lo atlético de su masculina silueta, forjada en las profundidades del antiguo Meikai. De momentos, con fastidio, Minos reacomodaba sus cabellos, dejando en vista lo formidable de su espalda, lo firme de sus lomos. **

- ¡Hey, Sylpheed, acabo de notar que tienes un lindo lunar justo donde casi termina tu espalda!- exclamó Verónica, incomodando a dicho espectro.

- por eso digo que es mejor trabajar con algo puesto.- profirió Queen.

- Lo que pasa es que guardas lo inmaculado de tu piel para aquella persona especial… cuyo nombre rima con Gordon de Minotauro.- agregó Edward de Sylfo riéndose.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú dices esas cosas solo porque Chesire no te corresponde tus mugrosos sentimientos! – respondió el espectro de Alraune, ofendido.

- Menos mal que no me molestan a mí – dijo Pharao, quien había captado la atención de la deidad, momentáneamente.

- No te ofendas, Pharao, tú también eres especial. Digo, me encantas porque tu piel es brillosa como el cobre y emulas su poco valor. - culminó Verónica, sonriente.

**Cuando Phantasos decidió que casi tenía suficiente inspiración para seguir su trabajo y cubrir la parte de la población que faltaba, pudo notar que muchos otros espectros poseían material para aprovecharse en esa situación. Aún así había accidentes, todo parecía estar perfecto, como si la consumación de la creación estaba siendo llevada a cabo en esa área en particular del vasto Reino de los sueños.**

- Phantasos, hay algo que no estás considerando al reunir sólo espectros masculinos aqui. ¿Recuerdas el experimento de las jaulas y los pájaros? – agregó Morpheo al llegar sin despegar la vista de los planos.

- Umh. Creo que sí.- respondió la deidad de las ilusiones, con aires de incertidumbre.

- Si separas a las hembras de los machos, éstas se quedan inertes, mientras que ellos, por el otro lado, se persiguen para aparearse.- agregó Oneiros, llegando después.

- Ya veo. Si "eso" aún no está pasando ¿Lo que ustedes sugieren es que les dé intimidad? – preguntó Phantasos inocentemente.

- ¡No! ¡Sepáralos ahora que no queremos que se distraigan porque tienen mucho por hacer! – prorrumpió Ikelos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero aún no comenzaba lo divertido, teníamos un ameno ambiente de trabajo y si los ánimos se subían podría haber mejorado! – se quejó Verónica por lo bajo.

- ¿¡Qué rayos esperabas que pasara! – preguntó perturbado Tokusa de Hannuman.

- Mi pequeño amigo, hay momentos en la vida de todo hombre que...-

- ¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA RETÓRICA! – interrumpió el joven lemuriano, exaltado y molesto.

- Estas cosas no pasarían si Pandora estuviera aquí.- dijo con ironía Kagaho.

**Oneiros se quedó pensativo viendo construcción avanzar. Algo le incomodaba, pero no estaba seguro si era la sola presencia de tan revoltoso grupo o algo más.**

**Mientras tanto en el Tártaro.**

- ¡Algo apesta! ¡Te digo que los humanos se están filtrando a este lugar por una grieta interdimensional! – gritó Mnemósine, molesta.

- ¿Cómo pudiste decir todo eso sin morderte la lengua? – preguntó Hyperión fastidiado.

- ¡Alguien cállela, no puedo dormir! – gritó Rea, recostada sobre lo que parecía ser un árbol.

**Regresamos al Mukai.**

- Hey, "Edowardo". ¿Sabías que Phantasos es un dios que usa una máscara para verse como mujer? – preguntó Chesire de Caith Sith.

- Aja, sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó el espectro de Silfo.

- ¿Cómo crees que me vería yo como mujer? – preguntó el felino espectro.

- Pues para mí que te verías igual.- opinó Myu de Papillion, secundado por risas, de las cuales no participaba.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Para empezar tendría pechos! – refutó Chesire, dibujando en el aire dos protuberancias relativamente exageradas con sus manos.

- Créeme que no.- respondió Edward, seguido de una risotada épica.

**Continuará…**

-*0*-

.

* * *

**Nota de Violatte de Behemonth:** … ((Nota de la Autora: ¡di algo, mujer!))_ *carraspea*_. Bueno, aquí concluye otro capitulo de esta pieza escrita que relata nuestras vivencias en el Mukai. A decir verdad, no puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí, creo que debo agradecerles por eso. Pasemos a las aclaraciones, no tengo mucho que decir. Por cierto, no me comparen con los demás espectros, realmente muchos son pura escoria.

**Aclaraciones.**

**Phantasos:** _Pues Phantasos es hombre, y usa esa máscara que todos vieron en el Lost Canvas que lo hace ver tan femenino. Espero no les haya desconcertado, no es el primero ni el último (Véase Verónica de Nasu)_

**Estupefacientes de Morpheo:** _creo que es sabido que de las amapolas se extrae opio. Mitológicamente se asocia esta deidad con estas flores que producen somnolencia. No estoy muy segura de cómo realiza su trabajo._

**Fanservice**: … (sin comentarios)

* * *

.

**Violatte responde:**

**.  
**

**mikaelaamaarhcp : ¿(…)me harán una visita algún día? **

Si leíste con detalles este capítulo, sí.

**¿Como llegaron a haber tantas cabezas? ¿No se dieron cuenta que les crecían mas?**

Algunos espectros son tan imbéciles que estas preguntas no vienen al caso. Pero bueno, no hay mucho que hacer con ellos.

**.-Hika-Sei-.: ¿Ya estaban los espectros de Íncubo y Súcubo?**

Pues son invento de la autora, aunque es factible que existan entre muchos otros espectros desconocidos por los fans ya que el manga no va a darle tiempo a todos de aparecer.

**Yui-3000: ¿como que tragaron a Zeros por quinta vez?**

Pues lo tragaban y escupían. Nadie ni nada querrá comer algo así.

**Anubis Death Angel: ¿Le pondrás nombre a esa linda Hydra?**

La hidra tiene nombre, se llama Bankupt. Creo que todas las cabezas deberían tener nombres, pero no hay quien pueda recordarlos. A excepción de Lune de Balrog.

**Niyara:** ¿y qué ocurre donde los titanes? dejaste todo en suspense... ¿qué pasara ahora?

Sigue leyendo…

**Blerak-Princess : ¿Es mi imaginación o a Minos-sama sí le cae bien la idea de usar poca ropa?  
¿Por qué rayos los espectros no saben nada sobre la hydra si es mitología griega básica que deberían saber?  
¿Lune-sama no piensa cambiar su rutina de trabajo a algo menos silencioso?  
¿Chesire-sama acostumbra ronronear mucho? **

En ese orden: sí, porque son unos imbéciles, no y sí.

**Autora: ¿Y Pandora?**

Tú no puedes ni debes comentar aquí.

.

.

* * *

**En fin… deja reviews o Ikelos y yo te presentaremos a todas nuestras mascotitas…  
y/o no habrá más fanservice.**


	6. La Condición de los Espectros, Parte I

**Capitulo 6: La Condición de los Espectros.**

**Los Oneiros estaban más que conformes con la forma en la que avanzaba la construcción. Parecía que dentro de poco tiempo, quizás unos cuantos meses, el Mukai sería un lugar apto para la eternidad de las almas. Los espectros, por su parte, se habían organizado entre sí para poder descansar y seguir las tareas asignadas en un horario rotativo, pero su condición se estaba deteriorando.**

- Cada vez es más que obvio que esto no es como el Meikai. Necesito dormir un rato.- dijo Chesire, estirándose como un gato.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿OTRA VEZ? ¡No te aproveches, gato!... ya dentro de un rato será mi turno.- respondió de mala gana Edward de Silfo.

- ¡aaaah! ¡Estas ojeras no se ven nada bien! – se quejó Verónica al mirarse reflejado en el brillo del Surplice de Tokusa de Hannuman.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!- respondió el espectro lemuriano.

- Hay cosas peores.- alegó Youma de Mefistófeles, denotando mucha molestia por la falta de tabaco.

- ¡Dejen de quejarse! – exclamó Violatte de Behemonth, y al mismo tiempo los materiales de construcción que llevaba cayeron al suelo.

**Mientras tanto, en los departamentos de los sueños, el trabajo se vio afectado de igual forma.**

- Caronte, necesito que pases la lista de los que han entrado a este lugar hasta ahora para verificar mis datos. Deben haber habido almas que no fueron devoradas aún. – dijo Lune. El espectro de Acherón dormitaba y no llevó ningún control de lo que entraba a Morphia.

- Esto es un problema, el señor Morpheo es muy estricto y de seguro quiere todo perfecto. - dijo Byaku, refregando sus oscuros ojos por la fatiga.

- Yo también, esto es realmente indignante…- prosiguió el espectro de Balrog.

**En el departamento de Ikelos también.**

- ¡Muere, Monstruo, Muere! –

- Fédor, se supone tenemos que cuidar a las bestias de Ikelos, no matarlas.- alegó Pharao un tanto extrañado y de mal humor.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Prefiero matarlas a que sigan soportando la tortura de tu arpa en forma de cuerno! Los mato a ellos porque yo no puedo morir. – respondió el espectro de mandrágora, ofendiendo al egipcio.

**En el departamento de Phantasos.**

- Radamanthys, no me obligues a castigarte. Tu falta de cooperación empora y más si mantienes ese gesto adusto.- se quejó la deidad.

- No es que esté de mal humor, realmente está cansado.- explicó Muy.

**Por fin los Oneiros pudieron notar esta situación y se reunieron a debarit una posible solución.**

- Algo anda mal con éstos.- opinó Oneiros, reuniéndose con su hermano Ikelos.

- ¡Son unos holgazanes, eso es todo! ¡Se supone tienen cuerpos que no envejecen ni se cansan! – respondió indignado el dios de las pesadillas.

- Mh, los humanos descansan y sueñan por dos motivos, uno es para reposar el cuerpo, y el otro es para descansar su mente. El deterioro físico puede no afectarles, pero ahora vemos las consecuencias de la falta de un apropiado sosiego en ellos. Sugiero les demos un lugar para que descansen.- alegó Morpheo.

- ¡Y apestan! ¡Los espectros apestan y sudan como los humanos! Necesitan un buen baño. Sino, los espectros de mi departamento tendrán prohibido ir a la construcción a sudar como cerdos. – agregó Phantasos, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Ikelos.

- Bueno, serán espectros, pero siguen conservando muchas cosas de la humanidad a la que se negaron. Morpheo, tendrás que darles ese lugar que sugeriste en Morphia, el sector en el cual señoreas.- dijo Oneiros.

- No estoy de acuerdo, en ese lugar reposan las almas de los héroes, dioses y reyes. Nada debe perturbar su sueño eterno.-

- Tú fuiste el de la idea.- opinó Ikelos, y Phantasos lo secundó asintiendo animadamente, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué clase de instalaciones tenía el Meikai antes para los baños, Morpheo? –

- Creo que lo dejé en mis planos. Si no mal recuerdo, Había 3 en Giudecca, 2 en cada templo de los jueces y 1 en cada prisión. Eso sí, no creo que fueran suficientes para todos.-

- Bien, entonces Phantasos se encargará de eso ya que es el que está interesado. Terminemos rápido con esto, quiero que la situación se estabilice lo más pronto posible en el caso de que Hypnos-sama despierte.- concluyó Oneiros.

**Al fin, luego de unos arreglos rápidos, Morpheo y Phantasos lograron construir sub-áreas en sus departamentos para dales el espacio destinado a cubrir algunas necesidades que los espectros conservaban de su condición de humanos. Los cansados trabajadores se dirigieron a Morphia, para descansar.**

- Las habitaciones no tienen asignados quienes las ocuparán, hay un total de 54 en donde dormirán dos espectros cada una. No quiero excepciones.- ordenó el dios.

- ¡Tokusa! ¡Yo comparto la habitación contigo y pido arriba! – exclamó Verónica.

- Pero no hay literas – respondió el lemuriano, fatigado.

- ¿Quién habló de literas? Yo pido "arriba" – reafirmó el espectro de Nasu y su sonrisa se tornó macabra. Tokusa comenzó a alejarse de él lentamente, para no desorganizar el grupo, aunque estaba aterrorizado.

- Pasen por aquí, espectros, y hagan silencio, este lugar no debe ser perturbado. – acompañó Phantasos, sonriente.

- Las habitaciones son: pequeñas, redondas, oscuras y ubicadas una al lado de la otra de manera circular. No tienen puertas. Esto me trae malos recuerdos.- dijo Edward de Silfo.

- Cierto. El rosario de cierto caballero rubio. Habitaciones como un rosario: Parecen prisiones. - acompañó Chesire, con una sonrisa.

**Los espectros fueron decidiendo rápidamente con quien compartirían sus habitaciones. Phantasos se mantuvo atento en todo momento.**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ir a dormir, vagabundo? – preguntó Verónica a Youma.

- umh… si me pides dormir contigo, mi respuesta es no. No me gustan los de tu tipo.- respondió este, sonriendo.

- Se lo he dicho una vez a Manigoldo y te lo diré a ti: si es que no te gustan los de mi tipo es que nos conoces bastante bien, querido. – alegó el espectro de Nasu.

- Me convenciste pero... - ¡HUM! Me pregunto QUIEN velará el suelo del SEÑOR RADAMANTHYS en su habitación. Digo, debería ser el espectro quien le fue MÁS FIEL quien lo ACOMPAÑE a DORMIR. – continuó el espectro de Mefistófeles, remarcando palabras claves para armar un embrollo.

**Radamanthys se había ido a dormir, pero nadie vio quién era su compañero de habitación. Valentine y Sylpheed quedaron fuera de la habitación y no miraron adentro por respeto a su señor.**

- Muy bien, puedes ir a dormir. Yo cuidaré que el señor Radamanthys no sea perturbado desde afuera.- ordenó Sylpheed de Basilisco, con autoridad.

- No, tú vete a dormir. – respondió Valentine de Harpy, de mala gana.

- Yo cuidaré el sueño de mi señor mejor que tú.- afirmó Sylpheed.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién lo dice? -

- ¡Lo digo yo! –

- ¡Vete a que te abrace un santo de Athena! – vociferó Balentine, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

- ¡Tú vete a que te pisoteé Pandora! - contestó de mala gana Sylpheed.

- ¡Alguien que calle al harén de Radmanthys! – vociferó Minos desde su habitación.

- ¡HAGAN SILENCIO! ¡QUIERO DORMIR! - gritó Fédor de Mandrágora potentemente.

- Shhhh -

- ¡Tú no me callas! –

- ¡Ya Cállense! – vociferó Radamanthys, asomándose en la puerta de su habitación.

- *mmmh, aaahhhh* así , un poco más… así…*aaah* -

- ¿q… qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó Pharao, asomándose pasmado.

- ¡No pueden aprovechar estas camas para eso! – dijo Tokusa de Hannuman, algo pudoroso y alarmado.

- ¿Quién dijo que no? Si hasta Queen y Gordon comparten la habitación. – alegó Zeros en uan risita.-

- ¡Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA, SAPO DE PORQUERÍA! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – respondió Queen, indignado.

- … todavía.- Agregó Wimber de murciélago.

- *ahhhh* … se siente tan bien… ¿hacía cuanto no lo hacíamos? *aaah*-

- Aquí no hay puertas, hay que ver quien está profanando Morphia.- dijo Lune, saliendo de su habitación.

- Lo que quieres es ver un poco de acción, pervertido.- dijo Minos, obteniendo como resultado una risotada general.

-¡SHHHHHHH! – silenció el espectro de Balrog, indignado.

- ¡Dejen dormir! – gritó Caronte desde su habitación.

- *aaahhh* un poco más fuerte Violatte… sí, así…-

- Esa es la voz de Aiacos, sin duda.- dijo Minos aún riéndose.

**Un gran tumulto de espectros se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación que Violatte de Behemonth y Aiacos de Garuda compartían. En ese momento, Tokusa de Hannuman pasmado encendió las luces con temor y encontró que Violatte le estaba haciendo a Aiacos…**

- … un masaje.- dijo atónito Chesire.

**Todos comenzaron a reírse animadamente, de manera estridente y hasta ridícula, mientras la pareja no estaba enterada del porqué ni cual era el motivo de tantas visitas a su habitación. Violatte de Behemont miró con gesto adusto a los demás e interrogó molesta:**

- ¡¿Qué creen que podríamos haber estado haciendo sin la intimidad que nos brinda una puerta? –

- Bebés, quizás.- Respondió Myu de Papillion naturalmente. Las risas aumentaron.

- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Lune? – dijo Byaku, codeándolo.

- Tú también pensaste mal.- se defendió el espectro de Balrog igual de serio y sintiéndose insultado.

- No. Yo no tengo pensamientos impuros como tú.- respondió el espectro de Nicromante, sarcásticamente.

**Morpheo apareció en ese momento con la intención de fulminar a todos los espectros de un solo soplido.**

- ¡LES ORDENÉ QUE GUARDARAN SILENCIO! – prorrumpió potentemente el dios.

- Estas cosas no pasarían si Pandora estuviera aquí.- dijo Chesire, con aires de nostalgia.

**Los espectros regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones rápidamente.**

- ¿Por qué Radamanthys-sama no se habrá despertado con todo esto? – se preguntó Zeros de Frog.

- No lo sé, pero si queremos que duerma bien debemos cooperar todos los espectros de su tropa juntos.- Acompañó Raimi de Gusano.

- Es una buena idea.- dijo Sylpheed, pero miró con enojo a Valentine de Harpía.

- Yo no quiero que duerma bien.- aclaró Zeros, de manera burlona.

- Sólo dejen de actuar como payasos y duérmanse. Es lo mejor que puede hacer por su amado señor.- alegó Kagaho de Benhu, molesto desde su habitación. Aquella acotación fue ignorada por parte de sus escandalosos colegas.

- una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas, cinco…-

- Si cuentas ovejas para dormir, deberías hacerlo mentalmente o en voz baja, Gordon.- dijo Queen de Alraune.

- No, de esa manera pierdo la cuenta… ¿Por dónde iba? – respondió el espectro de Minotauro.

- ¡Qué Imbécil! No sé cómo puede contar ovejas para dormir… un, dos, tres, cuatro… - profirió Caronte desde su habitación.

- ¿Y tú qué cuentas? – preguntó extrañado Queen.

- mi dinero.- respondió el ex balsero.

- Pharao, no vayas a tocar el arpa, quiero dormir.- dijo Tokusa de Hannuman.

- Se llama bénet, inculto, y no puedo ahora. Ni siquiera llevo puesto el surplice.-

- ¡¿EN SERIO? – preguntó Verónica, y al instante se asomó en la puerta de la habitación de egipcio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – exclamó Pharao, asustado.

- Aún nada.-

- ¡SHHHHH! No despierten al señor Radamanthys.- ordenó Valentin.

- ¿ah? ¿Por qué? -

- ¡POR QUE ESTÁ DURMIENDO! – exclamó potentemente Myu de Papillion con una sonrisa.

- Claaaro. Uno no puede despertarse sin estar dormido. Eres muy inteligente, mariposa.- dijo Wimber de murciélago, mientras se reía.

- ya en serio, se supone aprovechemos esta horas para soñar.- dijo Byaku de Nicromante, mientras veía pasear a muchos espectros en ropas de cama.

**Luego de esas horas de descanso que resultaron estar llenas de caos, los espectros renovados prosiguieron su trabajo eficazmente. **

- Señor Radamanthys, sentimos mucho haber perturbado su sueño.- se disculparon Sylpheed y Valentine en reverencia.

- Ah, no. Dormí bien, no hay problema.- respondió el espectro de Wyvern, seriamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible, señor? – preguntó Queen, anonadado.

- Myu de Papillion estuvo velando mi sueño. – respondió Radamanthys, y prosiguió sus tareas.

- No entiendo. – dijo Valentine, estupefacto.

- Encerré al señor en una crisálida contra ruidos. – respondió Myu sonriente.

**Las tareas se desarrollaban mucho mejor que antes. Phantasos pondría en funcionamiento su baño comunal en muy poco tiempo, por lo que se estaba preparando para recibir mucha inspiración para crear fantasías.**

Continuará...

-*o*-

* * *

**Nota de Lune de Balrog:** …

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Morphia**: sección del Mukai donde Morpheo ejerce autoridad. Es una pequeña sección que conocerán más adelante.

**Literas**: también llamadas cuchetas o camas marineras. Creo que todos las conocen.

**Pensamientos impuros:** … ¬¬ ¿¡Quién pidió por que aclarara eso?

**Sueños dentro de Sueños: **en este capítulo, se plantea que como espectroa aún conservamos mucho de humanos. Es cierto, y como tales, merecemos horas de descanso para dormir. Pero, estando en el Mukai, los sueños dentro de los sueños son sub- secciones de esta dimensión. El estado mental humano se conecta a este mundo, y al mismo tiempo es independiente de él. Si no entendieron eso, no pregunten por qué los espectros podemos dormir dentro del Mukai.

* * *

**Lune Responde:**

**M****ikaelaamaarhcp:** _ ¿Por qué Radamanthys no quería usar ese traje estando tan bien formado?_

T_T … no me hagan responder esto… ¬¬ es decisión de él.

Me alegra que no hayan sido tantas preguntas. Ahora, con respecto a lo que se viene, la autora prepara más tortura humillante a la que llama **"fanservice"** para el siguiente capítulo. Yo espero que ustedes NO la alienten a continuar este comportamiento insubordinado y… travieso.

En fin, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir el trabajo.


	7. Intermedio  Baños

Intermedio: Baños

**Luego de un descanso, los espectros estaban renovados para seguir el trabajo. Hades había dotado a sus guerreros con un cuerpo casi indestructible y que no podría envejecer. El detalle que quizás había pasado por alto era el de las reacciones fisiológicas comunes de los humanos, tan comunes como respirar, o sudar. Está más que claro que los Oneiros no iban a soportar tal situación, menos Phantasos, quien empleaba a los espectros para obtener inspiración. Aquel hecho dio como resultado la construcción de un baño para los susodichos.**

- Pasen por aquí, esta es la entrada al baño público. – dijo la deidad, indicando una puerta espléndidamente decorada.

-¿Compartiremos todos el mismo baño?- preguntó Tokusa de Hannuman algo sorprendido.

- Shhh, deja que Phantasos explique.- dijo Myu, sonriente.

- Hay cuatro áreas en este baño: los cambiadores, las duchas y las aguas termales. Los sanitarios están más alejados, pero un pasillo algo largo lo conecta aquí. – dijo la deidad.

- ¿Entonces no separan a los baños por género? – repreguntó el tímido espectro lemuriano. Oneiros se adelantó, antes de que respondiera su hermano Phantasos, y dijo:

- Así es, y no quiero que se emocionen con la idea de profanar esta área haciendo caso de sus bajos instintos carnales, cometiendo actos impuros. Si alguien desobedece este mandato, tengan por seguro que el resto de la eternidad les será un verdadero tormento.-

- ¿Quieren oír de una verdadera tortura? Intenten compartir la habitación con Niobe y después opinen.- dijo Zeros de Frog.

**Los espectros, entonces, decidieron organizarse entre ellos. Phantasos, entonces, sería el supervisor de aquella área. Ya en los cambiadores:**

- A mí no me molesta la idea de los baños sin separarnos por género. – dijo Edward de Silfo.

- Ah, ya sabemos, es que así por fin descubriremos el verdadero sexo de Chesire.- dijo Wimber de Murciélago, mientras se mofaba de estar fuera del alcance del espectro de Caith Sith.

- Vamos, chicos, compórtense. ¿Qué acaban de decir? – preguntó Mils de Elfo, y se quitó su máscara (por primera vez ante el público).

- ¡DIJE QUE NO VOY A BAÑARME Y SE ACABÓ! ¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARMEEE! – exclamó Niobe, siendo halado por los gusanos de Raimi, en in intento de buscarla solución para aplacar la peste.

- Realmente no me incomoda esta situación, Aiacos.- dijo Violatte de Behemonth, ante la mirada del espectro de Garuda que la veía con recelo, y frunció el ceño, mientras la espectro se quitaba su surplice.

- Bueno, todos se repartirán en donde prefieran bañarse ahora. Yo, en mi opinión, me mantendré alejado del baño termal. Digo, mi mente siempre lo relaciona con "salchichas hervidas".- opinó Verónica.

- En todo caso, siempre es agradable una "sopa de almejas" con coctel de melones.- respondió en medio de una risa Youma de Mefistófeles.

- ¿Por qué hablan de comida en un momento así? – preguntó desorientado Giganto de Cíclope.

- Prefiero los baños termales, pueden servir para ocultar cuando se está "demasiado feliz" – opinó por lo bajo Ox de Gorgona.

- A este paso, Oneiros los condenará a todos.- profirió Pharao, orgullosamente.

- ¿En qué baño decidirá meterse Radamanthys? – preguntó por lo bajo Myu de Papillión, captando la atención de Valentine de Harpy y Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- Seguramente decidirá las duchas.- opinó Queen de Alraune.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – preguntó Gordon de Minotauro.

- No lo sé, es un decir.-

- ¿No podrían haber esperado a otro momento para que no fuéramos tantos en este lugar? – se quejó Byaku de Nicromante.

- Hubiera sido una gran idea, pero, si ese es el caso no habría testigos.- explicó Minos, señalando a Verónica que molestaba a Pharao y a Tokusa de Hannuman. El espectro de Nicromante comprendió entonces, incomodándose.

**En fin. Luego de muchas bromas, e incomodidades en los cambiadores, los espectros al fin comenzaron a tomar rumbos diferentes, siendo supervisados por Phantasos aún. La deidad habría de usar esa oportunidad para poder obtener más inspiración y poder completar sus tareas habituales, así que paseaba sus ojos hasta captar una buena escena.**

**Por el lado del baño termal, parecía que no habría mucho que apreciar, hasta que muchos espectros se congregaron alrededor de dos que luchaban, compitiendo, de manera amistosa, como solía ser la costumbre de los romanos en los baños de la antigüedad.**

- ¿No era que ibas a mantenerte alejado de estos baños, Verónica? – preguntó Myu, sin haber entrado al agua aún.

- Este evento realmente es tan sublime como las olimpiadas tradicionales, en las que aparte de que no había trampa, se podía apreciar anatomía de buena calidad.- respondió el espectro, sonriente.

**Aquellos que luchaban eran nada más ni nada menos que Valentine de Harpía y Sylpheed de Basilisco. Ese forcejeo dejaba apreciar la contracción de sus fornidos músculos, su gráciles movimientos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la forma en la que el agua los acariciaba haciendo su piel aún más llamativa. También podía evaluarse la resistencia y potencia que ponían en el forcejeo, sus tácticas y técnicas en menor escala. Este espectáculo tenía muchos espectadores, y hasta ese entonces las toallas que los cubrían no se habían caído aún, para fortuna de los contrincantes.**

- ¿Y qué? ¿Van a pelear ustedes, Aiacos, Minos? – preguntó Chesire.

- No, realmente no estoy interesado en saber quién es el mejor.- respondió el espectro de Griffo.

- Claro, pues la respuesta es obvia. ¿Verdad, Violatte? – agregó Aiacos.

- Así es.- Dijo la espectro de Behemonth, asintiendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ganaría Minos-sama, estoy seguro.- alegó Kai de Orthros.

- Eso está por verse.- profirió el espectro de Garuda, tronando sus dedos. De repente, hundió la cabeza de Minos en el agua.

- ¿Ah, si?... pues tú, ahora, bailarás para mí y los otros. ¡COSMIC MARIONETTION! – prorrumpió divertido Minos con una sonrisa, saliendo del agua y atrapando a su rival.

- ¿Crees que puedes ganarme con hilos y nada más? GALAXIAN ILLUSION! – exclamó Aiacos, utilizando los hilos como ventaja para no fallar en su objetivo.

- Se toman las cosas demasiado en serio.- opinó Violatte.

- ¡Jajaja! No lo creo. ¡Ahora sí verás, Minos! ¡GARUDA FLAP! –

- Espero su toalla no se caiga. Estando tan alto. – dijo Chesire.

- tres… dos… uno… ¿En donde está? – preguntó Violatte.

- Dejen de comportarse como imbéciles, esto es un baño, no una piscina pública. – dijo Radamanthys, ofuscado.

- ¿Cuál es al diferencia? – preguntó Verónica. En ese momento, Minos cayó al agua creando una ola que le desprendió la toalla de muchos.

- ¡Aquí va de nuevo! ¡COSMIC MARIONETTION! – exclamó, el juez de Griffo, atrapando a Aiacos de manera en la que no puedo escaparse.

- ¡Baila! -

**Por otro lado, en la sección de las duchas, no todo estaba tan tranquilo en comparación con lo que sucedía en la parte de las aguas termales. Un vapor recibía a los que cruzaban la puerta de entrada, las duchas individuales no estaban separadas entre sí, ni había cortinas. Por lo que muchos decidieron dejarse toallas puestas como en el otro baño.**

**Queen de Alraune fue el último en entrar. Las gotas de vapor lo adornaban de manera llamativa, no se quitó su toalla, pero su torso suave fue acariciado por el agua de la ducha que caría copiosamente. Cerró, sus ojos, pues la sensación le resultaba agradable, y no reparó en las miradas ajenas.**

**Pharao de Sphinx al fin había alcanzado un momento en el que podía relajarse, dejando atrás por un rato las obligaciones de cuidar y amansar las bestias en el departamento de Ikelos. De espaldas a la ducha, se desenredó su cabello y pasó el jabón por su pecho rápidamente.**

**De igual Forma, Rune de Balrog lidiaba con su cabello. Aquella plateada melena que lo coronaba le resultaba ahora algo incómoda, por lo enredoso que era des adherirla de su cuerpo mojado. En el momento en que por fin puedo arreglarla, algo tocó su pie izquierdo. Era una barra de jabón. **

**Rune levantó la vista, indignado, y la pateó para otro costado. En ese momento tocó el pie de Queen, que abrió los ojos, y se toparon con los de Gordon de Minotauro, que sin pesar miró la barra de jabón. El espectro de Alraune miró ofendido a su compañero, y pateó a la barra de nuevo, que tocó los pies de Tokusa de Hannuman, que al instante se lo pasó a Wimber de Murciélago. Con gesto divertido, éste pateó el jabón a los pies de Ox de Gorgona y muchos espectros comenzaron a seguir el juego. **

**En un momento, el jabón voló de una patada, pasó por entre las piernas de Pharao y golpeó a Kagaho de Benhu en la cabeza. Por alguna razón el agua se tornó tan caliente a punto de hervor, y así los espectros abandonaron rápidamente la sección de las duchas.**

En el área delas aguas termales, la confusión se había hecho mayor. Afortunadamente, las espectros femeninas ya se habían ido y no eran parte del caos. Las epleas se habían intensificado.

- ¡Basta! ¡Así van a romper todo! – gritó Byaku de Nigromante. En ese momento, Myu de Papillion apareció con su Surplice puesto y llevó el lugar de Fairies.

- ¡Qué haces! – gritó Iwan de Troll, hundiendo a su colega en el agua. Las alas de Myu comenzaron a teñir el agua. Muchos de los espectros salieron del agua, excepto Radamanthys, que aún no había podido recuperar su toalla del incidente de la pelea de Minos y Aiacos. Valentine fue el primero en ofrecerle el suyo.

- ¡Nadie quiere ver tus vergüenzas! – le gritó Raimi, muy divertido.

- Están demasiado… emocionados, chicos.- dijo Youma de Mefistófeles, saliendo del lugar, riéndose.

Luego de un rato, y paulatinamente, todos los espectros abandonaron el baño. Mucho trabajo les esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de Muy de Papillion**: ^_^ realmente esto fue muy divertido, perdonen la demora en llegar de nuevo. Esto es un Pseudo-capítulo porque no agrega nada a la trama, así que lo llamamos "intermedio". Espero tenga paciencia, estamos en paralelo a otro proyecto y la autora se ocupó demasiado del DeviantArt. En el próximo capítulo habrá avances en la historia.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

._. …

.

.

* * *

**Myu Responde.**

**mikaelaamaarhcp:** _Una duda que me quedó del capitulo pasado: ¿Rada es frondoso?_  
Respuesta: pues… no realmente, y si lo es, no se nota, es muy rubio. ¡La próxima te invitaré a comprobarlo!

**blerak-princess**_**:**__ ¿HABRÁ MÁS FANSERVICE? O.O_  
Respuesta: NO, para nada… hoy o hubo nada tampoco. Nunca estuviste aquí ni leíste esto.

**.-Hika Sei-.: **_**¿**__Fue Radamanthys quien elegió a su compañero de cuartos?_  
Respuesta: no realmente, yo fui el primero en llegar antes que Valentine y Sylpheed solo para molestarlos. A Radamanthys no le importó que compartiera o no su habitación.

**Blitzwing13: **_¿con quienes durmieron Sylpheed y Valentine? ¿o no durmieron?_  
Respuesta: ._. Durmieron juntos después de los incidentes… suena mal, lo sé, pero es la mera verdad.  
_¿Wimber dormía como todos o colgado boca abajo como los murciélagos?_**  
**Respuesta: curiosa pregunta. Lamento decepcionarte, pero él duerme como una persona normal. Qué aburrido.

_**Dejen reviews o la autora amenaza con descontinuar esto**__**. **_**._.**


End file.
